Dominos and Trinkets Love and Lost
by M. Love
Summary: Luna is losing her father, the one man in her life, as she gains a second one. But now as the last heart breaking days of her fathers life tick by, Luna turns to the one person who can understand her hurt  Draco Mlafoy. LunaDraco.
1. Train station

Luna cursed under her breath as she read the train schedule, what was she doing here? The muggle world was no place for a Lovegood – especially Luna! But she had to see her father, he was sick of course, cancer was what the doctors had said, her father called it nonsence. He had yelled out at Luna as he was checked into the cancer ward over a month ago.

Luna couldn't be at his bedside through out the whole time – she had to go to Hogwarts. But now that it was the winter vacation, Luna knew the one place she wanted to be. Mrs. Wealsey drove her to Kings Cross station and was going to take her to the St. George Hospital but something important had come up and she needed to rush off. Luna didn't care all that much, she needed time on her own.

Her life had quickly become a long twisting line of dominos, and it felt as if someone had flicked the first one and now they were all falling. Luna knew what made her first domino fall – Draco Malfoy. It was the day she had crashed into him, she was running away from one of the secret DA meetings when they collided, her coin fell onto the floor. She watched, her blue eyes wide as he picked it up and suspected it. The Inquisitorial Squad badge gleamed on his chest, the gilded 'I' blinking at her in the crackling fire light.

"Malfoy!" Professor Umbridge had shouted suddenly from the opposite side of the hall, she was huffing and puffing, obviously out of breath from running after the stray Ravenclaw. Luna caught her beath in her throat as she watched the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad leer out from behind Umbridge's ruffled pink dress – thankfully they had no DA memebers with them. "That's a boy! Finding one all on your own, your good, like your father!" Umbridge's eyes gleaming maliciously as she licked her lips at the prospect of Luna captured. "Now give her to m-"

"I think your mistaken," Draco had said calmly, Luna had noticed with shock, having to stifle a small gasp, when she saw her coin was no where in sight... "I just caught Lovegood reading, no signs that she was anywhere near the seventh floor..."

"But, we," Umbridge faultered on her words as her mouth opened and closed like beached fish. "Followed - Potter..."

"Potter ran down those stairs," Draco lied easily, pointing to the staircase just behind Umbridge's fat bum. Luna didn't breath as Umbridge contemplated Draco's honesty. Her toad like face had made a decison and she turned off to race after Potter. Crabbe and Goyle were lingering for a moment, looking at Draco with quizzical stares. "Run along, and shut your fat mouths." he barked and they obeyed.

Luna rememberred watching as Draco turned to her, a faint smile playing across his perfect lips... A train guard was looking over at Luna with an anxoius look across his face, she was gawking at the map of the train station, her jaw slackened. Luna locked eyes with him and jumped.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked kindly.

"Platform 3?" she asked, Luna pulled her jacket closer to her body as it shivered in the cold air.

He let out a nice laugh. "Up the stairs and to the left, everyone has trouble finding that one."

"Thank you, sir," she said sweetly, her sigh came out in a puff of icy white air.

"No problem, Miss," he said with a warm smile and Luna started off towards the main staircase and her mind slipped back into her own thoughts and memories.

"You owe me, Luna," She remembered how Draco had said it, with a faint smug tone but it was mostly a propsoition, and the way he had said her name had started her. He was walking her back to the Ravenclaw tower so that she couldn't have any more run ins with the rest of his squad.

"I don't understand why you helped me," Luna said, stopping in the gleam of the moonlight in the otherwise dark corridor. Draco had stopped to, turned around, and stood in the same patch of light looking down at her. She had then, literally, seen him in a new light. He was tall and incredibly handsome, but his features were softer then what she had remembered them to be, as if he was trying to show her kindness, but wasn't sure how.

"I don't know how to say it, really," Draco had admitted, he scuffed his feet on the marble floor.

"Just show it then," Luna had whispered softly, surprising herself at her own bravery. He looked up at her from his dropped head and searched her eyes, of course they had both been afraid of what was happening between them but Luna needed someone to understand her, and he needed someone, at least one person, to care about him. "Just show me how you feel," she repeated.

He had done as he was told and grabbed her waist, their different house uniforms rubbed against each other as they joined in a passionate kiss. His hands searched her body, finding the curves that her uniform cleverly hid. She messed up his platinum hair with her figers as she pulled him into her. She moaned as his legs grazed hers and brought her close to him, Luna still felt out of breath as she rememberred how he pushed her agianst the wall and kissed her harder. Something cold and metal had pressed against her hand. He had drawn away from her but still held her hand as she clutched to the metal object.

"A token," he had whipered, in hindsight she saw that word as the next domino falling. "If you ever doubt my feelings, look at it, I made it in Magical Trinkets just for you." His lips had kissed her once on the forhead then walked back down the hallway.

Luna had slowly opened her palm to view his token, she still remembered the way her heart throbbed heard against he chest. She saw her Dumblore's Army coin and quickly had pushed it to the side and saw an almost identical fake Galleon underneath, but instead of the date and time of a meeting, these words were inscirbed.

_LL&DM – Loving her_

Luna smiled to herself as she sat down on a bench on platform three, she dug into her light blue jacket and brought out the same coin she carried with her always on a long gold chain, she looked down at the words that changed as Draco thought of her, she let her smile widen as she read the words.

_LL&DM – Needs me, Needing her_

He was close now, he was probably in the train station at that moment. She did need him, so badly. She tightened her arms around herself, it was getting so cold. She momentarily unlocked her arms to slide the trinket over her head and around her neck, Draco is close to my heart, she repated to herself, then wrapped her arms around again.

It was in the same week that Draco and Luna had begun to see each other that her father's health began to decline and even though Harry, Hermione and Ron were very supportive, she was so glad she had Draco to hold her hand through the whole heart breaking ordeal. He met up with her after her father's cat scans, blood tests ect. and held her close as she cried into his shirt, kissing him was like kissing an angel, it was like he gave her hope and strength in their embraces.

Now that it was coming to an end, and her father held on to life with the tips of his fingers, she was going to need Darco more then ever. They were going to see Luna's dad and come out with their relationship for all to see so Luna's father could pass knowing Luna had found love and that she was honest with him. They had made arrangements for where Draco would stay once it hit the grapevine – his father obviosuly wouldn't approve. Now all they had to do was get the ball in motion.

"I like your necklace," said a familiar voice as he wrapped his strong arms around her from the back. His hair flopped over his face as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Where'd you get it?" he asked, Draco plopped down onto the seat next to her on the red bench.

"My very cute boyfirend got it for me," Luna replied, she liked his light attitude – it was deffinitly refreshing compared to what ever was going on insde Luna's head. "In fact he's moving in with me."

"What a lucky chap!" Draco cheered. "Hope he realises what he has."

"I think he does," Luan replied, she kissed him once, on the mouth, and dissolved in his embrace. They drew apart. "So your stuff is..."

"In boxes and I'm having my house elf move it into your house, Father's at the ministry and Mother is sleeping off a hangover," Draco replied, there was a hint of embarassment and disdain that he tried to hide with tone that made him seem he was used to it all. Luna held onto his hand and they waited in silence for the train.

"It'll all be ok, even if the whole world doesn't approve, it'll be ok," Draco said suddenly. She looked over at him then settled her head on his shoulder.

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"Because I'll always love you."

_**(A/N) Should I continue? If I did I would put them in the hospital next chapter – this won't be a long fic. I just love the possibility of Luna/Draco relationships! Anyway, comment please!!**_


	2. Hospital

"Do you remember our first fight?" Draco asked as they sat down in their small compartment. There was two two-seater benches on either side with red material and a small dark wood table that jouted out from the wall where there was a huge window that showed the cold rain as it hit that pavement.

"You're bringing this up now?" she clairified with a laugh. He slipped off her coat for her then hung it on a hook close to the door. He shrugged his own coat off and hung it on the hanger next to hers.

"Yeah, we have about half an hour of train riding ahead of us, just making conversation." Draco replied.

A porter came up and placed two menus on the small table then walked back out again. He was so unfazed by Luna and Draco together, they had never been in so close proximities in public before, if anyone from Hogwarts saw them now Luna feared what they would do...

They both sat on opposite sides of the table, the compartment was so small that their knees brushed against each other. She had worn the dress she knew Draco loved, it was grey and tight and for leggings she wore thick white woolen ones and knee high ugg boots. He smiled and placed a hand on top of hers as the train gave off more steam with a long shrill hoot, Luna looked out the window and sighed, it was snowing still, it had been for a while.

"I do remember our first fight," Luna replied as she continued to stare out of the window. She looked back at Draco who was staring at her with a small smile spread across his face. "It was snowing then..."

"It was only a month or so ago," said Draco.

"It was November 20th, the same day as our wedding," she said quietly. "If you could call it that."

They both looked out the window as another billow of steam engulfed the platform they were still docked at, and as they did their minds drifted back to that day.

Luna still wore her mother's wedding dress, she had stolen it from her attic and now she stood looking out of the astronomy tower window down onto the grounds, the snow was falling hard that she could barely make out the rest of the school that had been covered in thick blankets of snow. Draco leaned against the opposite wall in a tuxedo, watching the back of Luna as she stared out the window.

There was a knock at the door and Luna still remberred the sheer dread she felt as the knocks reverberated around the brick walled room, the prospect of being found together in wedding clothes was frightful. Draco ran to the door and stood silently there, his hand tightly grasping his wand.

"Open up, its me!" came Blaise Zabbinni's voice from the otherside of the door. Both Luna and Draco had given a long sigh of releif before Draco unlocked the door and let Blaise in.

"Say its you immedietly after you knock," Draco snapped. "Instead of leaving us in suspence."

"Sorry, its not like I'm an expert at all this," Blaise snapped back.

"None of us are," Luna had said. Both Draco and Blaise cast her looks before they met eachothers eyes once more.

"Ok, I cast a confundus charm on that door, that us three are only immune to, everyone who comes up here, will turn around and go do their homework in the library." Blaise said as he clapped his hands together, the sound bouncing off the small room's walls. "How are we feeling?"

"Different," Luna had replied, Draco was staring down at his shoes with a pale face.

"Well you should," Blaise spoke up. "You are now Mrs. Luna Malfoy..."

"Thank you for preforming the ceremony," Draco spoke quietly, his voice had been so quiet that Luna had to strain her hearing to hear him. "But I'd like to be alone with my wife now."

"Of course," Blaise said to Draco, he flashed his friend a knowing smile. Draco was so greatful to Bliase, but he was so dependent on his friend not spilling the beans and that terrified him; before Luna came into his life he didn't trust anyone, and now he had trusted Luna with his heart, and Blaise with keeping a lid on their love. Blaise turned to go.

"Wait!" Draco called, he walked up to Blaise's side. "I need to talk with you." He looked at Luna's worried face as she wrung her hands. "I'll be right back." he had assured her then walked Blaise out the door. They stood on the other side of the closed door. The two boys sat in silence on the landing.

"What's up?" Blaise asked him. Draco looked down and saw the small brown twine wrapped around his wrist, Luna and Draco's version of wedding bands, the actual gold ring had been tied to the twine and Draco fidgeted with it.

"You're going to keep your mouth shut on this, right?" Draco claified and he heard Blaise give a loud grunt of frustration.

"We've covered this, Draco!" Blaise yelled suddenly. "I am your best pal, and I just married you off to a smart and promising girl. I will never speak a word of this!"

"Its just hard to trust people," Draco had replied. "I'm not used to it."

"Get used to it!" Blaise said, his hands rested on Draco's shoulder as his eyes burned into Draco's. "You are married, my friend. Luna loves you and trusts you, do not shy away form that love and trust! But rather embrace it."

Blaise released Draco and began to walk down the stairs, Draco felt useless, impotent, he felt unworthy of Luna's love and hated Blaise for making him realise that Draco would have to change to make the marriage work. The anger lashed out of him.

"Easy for you to say!" he yelled after Blaise. He was glad that the Astronomy tower was empty after 6 pm, or else someone would have heard him yelling. "You've never been in love!"

"So what," Blaise called back, not turning around. Draco didn't reply as he watched his friend vanish from the tower. Draco cursed the gods as he turned and walked back into the tower where Luna stood at the window still. She faced the door and her eyes showed all the worry that she felt, they were large and twinkled with unshed tears, her hands were also fidgeting with her twine bracelet identiclal to Draco's.

"Speak to me," she had whispered in a torn voice that ripped through his heart, he felt like a shit.

"I shouldn't have done this..." Draco muttered, Luna gave a small cry.

"What do you mean?" she had asked.

"I'm not worthy of your love." Draco whispered in the silent room.

"Your worthy of so much more," she whispered. "You're my husband, and I love you with all my body and soul...with all my heart."

"Your love scares me," Draco muttered. "Its a burning flame that consumes people and warms them, but I am nothing but ice, and I don't want to diminish your flame."

"You are not ice," Luna said with a small unbelieving laugh. "You're so much more, but right now you're acting like an idiot."

"I _am _an idoit! All my life I've been a total idiot." Draco said loudly, Luna gave him a small smile like you would give a child doing something amusing. "You're going to find that out, I'm a prat and sometimes I can't think of anything to say to people."

"And I have my whole life to figure that out, a whole life with you, my complete idiot, and sometimes antisocial, husband." her eyes glowed at his own.

"My life is screwed, my father is a complete jackass," Draco began to rant again as Luna drew clsoer to him. "Life can screw with us!" he was astounded that she continued to draw near to him, staying strong and by his side, he kept expecting her to crack and run away from him down the stairs. But she just continued to bat away his protest and closing the gap between them.

"So long as I'm with you I don't care," she replied. Luna had finally succeeded in silencing him, her hand rested against his cheek and she kissed him softly, intending it to be a comforting gesture, but he deepend it with his own desperate kisses. She had drawn away from him with flushed cheeks. He fianlly got to see her properly in her wedding gown. She glowed like an angel as she stood with him, her blue eyes meeting his steel ones.

He now saw her in a new light, it almost nocked him off his feet. No longer would he identify Luna as secret lover, but now she was his Wife for eternity, and she would be only his. Her lips were parted and smiled at him as she took out her wand.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in a barely audble voice. She muttered a spell and king sized bed materialised in the room. She then let candles appear everywhere then lit them. Night was falling outside so the canldes gave the dark room a redish glow.

"Take me to bed, my husband." she whispered and he had kissed her deeply, lying her down on the bed.

"Without hesitation, my devoted wife," he whispered as he slowly undid the many buttons on her satin gown.

The train lurched into movement and shocked them out of their memories, they smiled at each other.

"That wasn't really a fight though," Luna pointed out with a smile. "You were just being stuborn."

"No, I just didn't want to hurt you," Draco mumbled as they slolwy drew away form the train platform.

"You haven't yet," Luna pointed out, she brushed her knee playfully against his own to tease him.

"Its only barely been two months," pointed out Draco.

Luna looked down at her twine bracelet where her wedding ring dangled, attatched by a bow. She sighed as she ran her hand over it, she was amazed no one had seen the braceletsince it was placed on her wrist those two months ago. She looked down at teh gold ring that had been tied to it and wondered when she would wear it properly on her left ring finger.

"I'll put it on you in front of your father, today," Draco promised as if he had read her mind.

"What if he says you're not allowed to marry me?" Luna asked in a whisper.

"Well he's a little too late."

He was too late, he was too late to give his blessings on Luna, he was too late to see everything Luna had become, too late to realise she wasn't a kid who beleived in monsters under her bed anymore. Yet he was too early, dying too early, leaving her too early, he had lost hope too early... He would never get to see Luna in a wedding dress, he would never see the grandchildren she would birth, he wouldn't see anything but Draco slipping the ring on her finger.

"So after we see your father I'm going to pop back to the house to grab a few things I couldn't trust the house elf with," Draco said loudly, Luna took a few deep breaths so that her tears would recede.

"Is that really safe?" she asked him. "Your father could come back from where ever he is and not let you go!"

"Luna, I am 18, I am married and I am moving into a house with my wife. There is nothing Luscious can do to hurt me." Draco siad, she saw something flick behind his eyes as he thought about hiw own statement, as if doubting his statement like Luna did.

"Draco," she said in a warning tone and he gave her a droll stare. "I don't want you hurt, if Lusci-"

"Have you decided what you two will have for tea?" asked a man at their open compartment door. Luna stared at him aggitatedy but Draco looked at him, obviously thankful for the distraction.

"A strong cup of Earl Grey, please," Draco said. "And a tuna sandwich. What about you, My love?"

Luna cast him a skeptical look before ordering a coffee and a brownie beofre the skinny waiter slid their door closed again.

"I look forward to the looks at school," Draco mused as their train sped through the country side. "The shock when I walk up to you in the dinner hall and kiss you senceless. The look on Potter's face will be priceless."

"Harry Potter is a brave and worthy man and as you are my husband you will treat him so," Luna said.

"Fine, but begrudgingly," he said with his usual smirk. He patted the seat next to him, "Sit here." he commanded and she obeyed liek the loving wife she was. "I've waited for ever to sit next to you, to hold you like I love you. Finally I can accomplish those wants."

"Yes, no need to hide in the shadows," Luan whispered as she wiggled around next to Draco, finding a comfortable spot against him.Her head was netled in teh crook of his neck, one hand placed on his knee and the other rested against his stomach. "We can be together in the sunshine, with the air brushing our faces."

"Lips locked?" he asked her.

"Always," replied Luna eaisly then they joined in an embrace. It was tender and thoughtful, filled with their love and devotion but Draco deepened it, he took hold of Luna and pushed her against him, not letting her slip away as he feared she would. Luna knew she would never leave him, she couldn't live without those kisses.

Someone cleared their throat at the door and Luna and Draco looked up to see the waiter, tehir tea on a tray. He gave them a shy smile and placed it on the table before turning around and wlkaing back out again.

"We have another 20 minutes... shall we continue where we left off?" Draco asked with teh polietness she always admired in him.

"Oh yes please," she mumbled and he covered her mouth with his.

20 minutes later Draco held a satisfied smile across his face as he did up his belt buckle and Luna was redoing the top buttons of her dress, she glanced at Draco as his smile widened.

"We need to learn to control ourselves," Luna said with the best scowl she could him when he smiled up at her handsomely.

"You don't mean that, love," Draco said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, kissing a line down from her earlobe to he nape of her neck.

An intercom turned on with a beep. "Burnaby, next stop," the man said calmly. It then beeped off.

"Our stop," Draco said and he moved to get their coats. Luna moved behind them tehn bent down so she could pop up in the small space between Draco and the wall, he looked down at her questionably as she smiled up at him.

"One for good luck?" she asked, closing her eyes and parting her lips, waiting and craving his touch that came swiftly. He kissed her widly, running a hand along her hip bone and smiling against her lips as he felt the silky soft texture of her skin. They drew apart and smiled. "Thanks, Draco. I needed that."

"I'm always glad to give it to you," he replied.

The machine bleeped slowly as they enterred the room. Draco's hand still graped the brass handle tightly as he saw teh frail man lying still in the bed. On the chair by teh bedside sat a young man, a little older then Draco, sat with a copy of Wind in the Willows in his hands.

"Hey John," Luna said with a sigh. John stood to greet her and they wrapped tehir arms aroudn each other in a hug. Jealusy rose in Draco but he tried his best to swallow it, Luna is his wife and would never do anything with John. "I'm so glad they moved him to a bigger room."

"Well, he doesn't have long so I arranged it," John said saddly and Luna nodded with him.

"Thanks so much..." They were silent for a moment as they all looked at Luna's father lying in the bed.

"Its been awhile," John said. Draco silently closed the door behind him as he walked further into the room but John was still gawking at Luna to realise she had come with a guest.

"School and stuff," Luna said off handedly. "I haven't had much time for father... I'm so glad he's had you in my absence."

"You cast a long shadow though, Luna. I can never read Wind and the Willows properly." John complimented and Luna gave a laugh. She began to shrug off her coat and Draco was their to slip it from her arms. John's eyes surveyed him through narrowed eyes as Draco stood dominantly next to Luna.

"Oh! Yeah, thanks Draco!" Luna said as he hung her coat up on a coat rack next to the door. "John, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is John Arch, father's nurse."

Draco crossed the room and shook hands firmly with John as he stared wide eyed at Draco.

"You two a couple?" John asked cautiously once he and Draco's hands had fallen to their side. Draco let his arm slink arounf Luna's waist protecively. They both smied and bretahed easy as tehy fianlly let their long held secret out.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Oh um, good," John stuttered then busied himself with Mr. Lovegood. "He'll be waking up soon, I'll go get him some milk."

"Ok," Luna called after John as he ran from the room. "That's said, I know he has a bit of a crush on me." Draco didn't say it in fear of soudning cruel, but he didn't care if John was hurt, Draco had Luna.

"Luna?" her father croaked form the bed. "Is that really you?"

"You know it, Daddy," Luna said happilly as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." her father muttered as he let his daughter go. "You look radiant! My beautiful and innocent daughter!"

"Uh, about that Daddy," Luna began. She was withdrawing rom his bed side so that he could see Draco in the room. His eyes grew wide as he took in Malfoy and teh way he glared at Darco it felt as if he knew already.

"My floober princess..." Her father said slowly.

Luna shuffled from foot to foot as tears welled uncertainly in her eyes. Draco instictivly put his arms around her shoulder and brought her closer to him as she stuttered on her words. Luna's blue eyes looked over at him and pleaded to Draco to carry on. He cleared his throat and stared down at the ailing man.

"Mr. Lovegood, Luna and I have gotten married."

_**(A/N) Not the end, I actually like this story and might elaborate. I actually made a trailer for it on youtube under the story's name so, check it out :):) You find out his readtion in teh next chapter and if you see the trailer I mentioned you see there is one more obsticle for Luna and Draco to overcome later...**_


	3. House of Malfoy

"_No one is around, Luna," His lips kissed her temples as her blue eyes scanned the hallways suspiciously._

"_I heard something," Luna said quietly. Draco's lips found her eyelids and kissed them. "We could be caught."_

"_No one is here, my love, just be quiet," He whispered into her ear. "I'm doing my best work here and you're too distracted to notice!"_

"_I'm worrying, Draco!" Luna hissed in reply._

"_Don't, you're with me, anyone catches us, say I attacked you! No one would think twice if you were lying!" Draco insisted, kissing down from her eyes and across her cheeks._

"_But I couldn't-" she began but he took her lips in his and kissed her hard, stopping any more words from coming out. _

"_Shut up." he whispered with a smile._

That was far away, they now stood infront of her dying father, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Daddy, remember your health." Luna said catiously.

"Luna, remember your brain!" He spat back like a child, Luna gave a sad sigh and looked to Draco.

"Sir, I love your daughter very much, and she loves me, we are bound together for eternity, in faithfulness and repect. I give you my word to uphold that promise I made." Draco said, puffing up his chest.

"What good is your word?" Luna's father raged, his pale and sickly face turning the color of a beetroot. "My Luna, what ever happened! You were such a good girl, why did you turn?"

"I haven't turned father, I merely fell in love!" Luna said loudly, her passion flaring.

"Its the same thing! I guess he took your casity, everything that made you pure and good." He spat at his daughter, she hung her head and nodded, she looked like a deflated balloon.

"Luna is pure and good, she is beautiful and wise, you have no right to belittle her," Draco defended.

"Shut up boy! You need to learn that when I am speaking you are not! Its a rule in my house." He roared, his sick and feeble voice straining.

"Its not your house anymore," Draco said bluntly, Luna's father faultered on the brink of another shout.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well Father, I've asked Draco to move in with me, seeing as we're married now and are coming out to the public, its safer together – rather than apart." Luna said reasonably.

"Didn't you even wonder wonder how I'd feel about that?" He roared again. Draco grasped Luna's hand as she choked on a sob as she spoke her next sentance.

"You're not coming back home, its now oficially mine and Draco's." She said, desperatly trying to keep her tone level.

"I will be coming back," He cried defiantly. "This is all nonsence!"

"Its cancer, Father! Serious, serious stuff, you're not goigng to live to see Wednesday!" She yelled at him.

"What's happened to my little Luna," He said sadly with a slow shake of his head. "The true, good, Luna would have stuck by my side, agreed it was all nonsence!"

"Your little Luna has been doing just that for awhile now, but I've grown up Father!" Luna tried to insist. "I'm married, I'm someone's bride, and I'm graduating Hogwarts in June! That all equals to me being my own person, a person I chose to be! Not someone you chose!"

"Who could be better then small sweet innocent Luna Lovegood?" Her father asked from the bed.

"How about mature and loving Mrs. Luna Malfoy?" Draco offered and Luna's father openly flicnched.

"That digusts me!" He yelled and Luna gave a small cry, she took his words straight to heart and it broke into peices. Draco realised that it was probably useless trying to convince Mr. Lovegood that Luna and Draco being married wasn't a terrible tradgedy. Tears ran down Luna's cheeks and Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her as she let out a cry into his shirt.

"You know what disgusts _me_?" Draco said angrily to her father who still lay limp in the bed, unmoved by his own daughter's hurt. "A father whose selfish enough to want his daughter alone and miserable when he dies."

"Nonsence!" her dad yelled and Suddenly Luna was out of Draco's arms and the door was swinging open. He looked around with wide eyes and saw Luna had ran from the room. He cast her father one last venamous look before dashing out after her.

She was sitting in a crumpled heap down the corridor near the elevators. Her head was on her knees and he back heaved up and down with her cries. Draco squared his shoulders and wlaked over to her, she looked up at once and her blue eyes searched his face. She made mouth movements like she was being strangled by some unseen being. He swooped down and sat on the floor next to her, there he held her close as she said quiet words that were only for his ears.

"I really thought he'd take it well, I'm such a fool!" she said between her sobs, Draco held her tight and sheltered her from all the things that were changing, he wished he could shelter her from it all, but soon he would leave and there would be no sheltering her...

"You're not a fool Luna, you're beautiful, he's the fool, for not being able to see love when it is right infornt of him," Draco said angrily, his desire to stangle her dad flaring inside him.

"I guess he's only trying to protect me," began Luna. "When my mother died he was so hurt and lost..."

"Stop defendiing him! He doesn't deserve it, love," whispered Draco.

"I know, i know... But I can't help it, he is my Father!" she said in reply. "I'll always love him, you know..."

"Not really, Luna..." Draco pointed out, after all he hadn't hidden the fact from her that he and his father hated eachother with a passion. "My father never loved me."

"My father did love me, at one point..." She said and she broke into uncontrollable tears once more. He tried his best to soothe his love but he in the back of his mind a a timer was winding down. "I think we shoudl just go." she said fianlly.

"Of course, anything you say!" He said with a smile. He pulled her up off the floor and held her as he legs shook on buckling knees. Her father's nurse, John, watched unsurely as Draco and Luna stumbled into the elevator. He gave a small waveto Lune which she retuyrned before the doors slid closed on them.

"Do you want me to come back with you? " Draco asked, inside he knew he shouldn't be asking, he shoudl just leave hera t the station and go back to his home for the last time, but he loved Luna and needed to ask.

"No, you go get your things," She said.

"I don't wnat you to just say that, if you need me, I'll be at your side." Draco said.

"No, I want time on my own, get my head around it all." she said.

They made their way to the foyer of the hospital and out onto the street. Standing hand in hand infornt of the hospital, they spoke their parting words.

"You go now, I can get back on my own." She said as Draco wiped away a few fallen tears.

"I love you so much, Luna Malfoy," he said to her. "Promise me you won't forget it."

"I would never dare," she replied and they kissed once, softly. He would remember it forever. "Go on, before I change my mind and you're forced to endure my teary journy back to my house."

"Excuse me," Draco said firmly. "But its our house now."

"Oh," she said with a wide smiled. "Of course, I nearlly forget."

"Bye love," he whispered then apparated out of her arms.

He arrived in his house's front garden mere meters from the front door, he almost landed on one of his mother's beloved peacocks, she loved those things more then him and had no trouble telling him so. He resisted the urge to kick it as he walked towards the door. He pushed the balck marble door open with ease and entered into the balck grand foyer. He made a note that when he returned to Luna's arms he would make their home fileld with colors, that it would be a happy place where they would raise their children in a home built on the morals of love and honesty – nothing like what he had to grow up with.

Luscious Malfoy walked out of the shadows with his usual cocky grin and dominant swagger. Draco still felt the tremble of fear that he always had around his father as long as he coudl remember. But he suppressed it and puffed up his chest, staring boldly at his father.

"I knew you'd show up." His father said with a smile.

"You threatened Luna, I had to show up to prevent her being hurt." Draco said, taking out the letter hsi father had sent. He had received it two days after he and Luna had decided to move into together, it told him to show up the day he was moving out or Luscious would take Luna from Draco – premanently.

"Smart move my son, one of your few." His father said coldly, walking forward.

Draco immedietly stepped back, "Let's keep a safe distance, i don't need to see the face i abhore up close."

"You should respect your father." Luscious said, Draco didn't miss the threatening undertone.

"I would if you deserved my respect," Draco replied.

"What happened to you? You used to follow me blindly? What changed?" Luscious asked.

_It had been a cold night and Draco stood at the drinks table, off in the distance he saw as his fellow class mates made utter fools of themselves in the face of teenage hormones. It was the Yule Ball and he hadn't really been bothered to learn how to dance, so now he stood and watched as Pansy Parnkinson, his date for the evening, happily danced with some guy from Ravenclaw. Off in the didstance Weasley and Grnager were fighting and Potter was staring sadly a some chinese ravenclaw girl who was with Cedric Diggory. _

"_I can't get to the punch," someone whispered at his side, Draco turned and saw a blond girl standing next to him. He had never really noticed her before but couldn't understand why not! She had long waist length blond hair that looked straggely but pretty as it was held up with a daisy tiara. Her dress was a light blue and it brought out the blue in her wide glossy eyes. Though she looked slightly lost and confused she seemed unfazed by the fact she was talking to Draco Malfoy, many people iin his year hated or feared him._

"_Oh sorry," he said moving out of her way. She reached a glass into the deep red punch and filed it to the top. "Its good," he said, holding up his own glass. She blinked a few times as her eyes looked into his as if searching his eyes for something, her eyes focussed on him for a second and she opened her mouth to speak but Zabinni was at Draco's side suddenly and her eyes went back to being lackluster._

"_Go Harry Potter," she said absently then she floated back into the dancing crowd. _

"_Stupid Loony Lovegood, supportign that cheating Harry Potter," Blaise said bitterly as he too filled his punch up._

"_You know her?" Draco asked, trying his best to be non-chalnt but Blaise was quick on his feet._

"_Yeah, she's Luna Lovegood, a ditzy Ravenclaw! Complete Harry Potter nut, but who isn't these days, the assholes." said Blaise._

"_Forget your hate of Potter for five seconds," Draco demanded, still looking at Luna as she moved easily through the crowded dance hall and completly ignored the weird looks everyone gave her. He wasn't sure why but after only speaking a few words with her, she had managed to get under his skin and into his heart. _

Draco didn't tell his father any of that, it was a private and happy moment to him. He just stared at his father calmly. Until a question popped up in his mind.

"Who told you about us?" he asked coldy and his father let out an even colder laugh.

"Luckily some boys still respect their father,s so when Blaise Zabinni was offered tea by his father and he accepted it happily, the thought that it was laced with truth sirum never crossed his mind." was Luscious' reply. Draco didn't feel a tinge of anger for the raven haired boy – he wondered if Blaise even remembered spilling the beans.

"So why do you want me back here? I'm not changing my mind, I've already married Luna and do not plan on leaving her," Draco said, he rolled up his sleeves and ripped off the gold wedding band form the wtine bracelet on his wrist. He put it on his left ring finger then showed the hand to his father. "My heart belongs to her."

"I wanted you hear to tell you something..." Luscious said clamly, his voice was dark and it gave Draco omnious shivers. "There's been a change in the plans."

He clicked his fingers and suddenly two sets of strong arms gripped Draco tightly, releaving him off his wand. He noticed the two men as Blaise's father and Yaxley. Draco struggled pointlessly against their strong holds as hsi father advanced on him.

"We agreed no tricks!" Draco seetheed at his father as he lashed around, Luscious stared calmly.

"Draco, I never stick to my word." Luscious said, Draco flet a foold for ever thinking his father would. "Now lets see if Luna lasts with out her new found husband."

"Damn you!" Draco roared and he spat in Luscious face. Luscious delivered a furious punch to Draco's abdomen that left Draco short of breath before his father restored hismelf.

"Lets go." Luscious said calmly as he took out a hankercheif and wiped his face. "Snape's waiting out back."

Draco was dragged kicking and screaming through the house. He could now only wish that Luscious wouldn't touch Luna, it was the only hope left in the desperate situation that was getting more desperate by the minute.


	4. Waking up to no one

_**(A/N) Ok, I know this is a quick update but i needed to write this before the idea left me. Oh and the house elf- You prounoince it LAFE, hehe. I got the idea from my little brother, because his name is Leif too, so i see him as a bit of a servant :P Also he has big round eyes and he's skinny, so yeah. //End rant :)**_

_Luna lay in his arms, they were a guard against the world. In that small room they could be anything together, for hours on those peaceful sundays they lay enwtined and undisturbed. Draco sturred slightly as he slipped them both between the soft bed covers. Supposedly they were meant to be in church with the rest of Hogwarts for Sunday service but they had began to ditch the congregation in favour of these sweet moments._

"_Stop wiggling Luna," Draco cringed. She got up on one elbow and insepcted his yellow and blue bruises. She knew he didn't like her commenting on the injuries he sustained after his father's beatings, but this one seemed worse then normal. She prodded a bruise right above his left peck and he yelped._

"_Sorry!" She whispered, trying to soothe him back into a sleepy calm. "What ticked him off this time?"_

"_Luna," he began wearily but she cut him off._

"_What kind of girlfriend am I if you can't tell me?" Luna asked, she made her eyes even bigger as she stared lovingly at Draco, she knew he couldn't resist her request._

"_He just found out I dumped Pansy Parkninson, the fool actually thought I'd marry her of all people!" he said, he spat out his words and Luna felt his anger, his frustration. She slowly smoothed his hair from his face. "So he beat me to see if I'd break down and take her back – but I never did." He looked up at her with expanting eyes, what did he want her to say?_

"_Um..." She fumbled on her words, trying to grasp to something right to say. "But, if you don't have her, who are you going to marry?" she asked and by the look on his face she knew she had said something wrong._

"_Sorry, but what are we doing here then? I thought we were on the same page!" He said, he slipped out of her arms and stood next to the bed, he was only in his boxers and the light hit his toned abs and highlighted each ripple. "I mean what, you just using me? Because I'm not using you!"_

"_Draco, listen, I didn't mean to-" Luna began but he cut her off._

"_-To get my feelings to hurt?" finished Draco._

"_No, that's not-"_

"_-To make me think we might be something more then bed buddies?" he offered._

"_Draco, no!"_

"_-To let me invest my heart into this relationship, because you don't love me like I love you," he said again._

"_Listen!" She yelled suddenly. His mouth clomped shut and he looked round at her, her wand was pointed at him and she laughed nervously. "I didn't want to use the silencing spell on you but you wouldn't shut up!" She said, tucking the wand behind her ear she slid off the bed to stand infornt of Draco. "What I have to say is important so don't speak."_

_His eyes motioned to his lips as if to say 'Its not like I can.'_

_She gave him a laugh before contiuning. "I do love you, like you love me. And I have invested my whole heart into relationship. I've jumped with both feet into it all and I know you're next to me, in the fray all the way. It doesn't matter what your father thinks or does, or how much hope Pansy had for you two, or what anyone else wants from us, its just going to be us if we trust eachother. The whole world can watch as we go on, but we're leaving in the end of this year, and we'll finally be free!"_

_He was quiet and stared at Luna, she stared back at him and waited for Draco to say something, but he never said a word. "Don't you agree..." she said finally, unable to hide the fright in her tone. He waved a hand at his locked mouth and she let out a shocked gasp. Getting out her wand once more, she lifted the silencing spell._

"_They'll never let me touch you if they saw us together," Draco pointed out. She wrappped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. _

"_Don't think about them," Luna said back and they drew to the bed with wide smiles..._

Luna started awake on the couch, her clothes from the previous day were still on. She squinted in the early morning sun and looked around the living room. The first thought that came to her mind was sickening, where was Draco? She pushed herself upright while she rubbed her eyes. The sun was bright as it shone on to the orange foliage that looked like it was on fire, but wind blew through the tall trees in her fornt yard and Luna could already feel the cold air seeping into the house. She picked her wand up from the coffeetable and shot fire at the wood in the fireplace, the logs began to crackle with flames and started to immediatly warm the house. She tucked the wand in its trusty place behind her ear then began to search the house for Draco.

What had happened yesterday? They had left the hospital about 4pm, she went onto the train back home and Draco was going back to his house. He hadn't shown up all night, to kill tiem she had rifled through the things that had been brough over. She picked out different photos of the pair and et them up around the house. Now it was 8am and he still wasn't home with her. She saw his boxes had arrived last night and they were stacked near the entrance to the living room. She walked up the stairs and looked into the bedroom, he wasn't sleeping in her bed... Not that he would have, Luna fell asleep waiting for him on the couch, he would have woken her up once he got home. She arrived back down on the first floor with an anxious sigh, his school trunk was in the main foyer, next to her own. The house elf must have done that, they were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. Luna walked into the kitchen and saw a small greyish blue house elf standing on a wobbly stool as it tried to cook bacon.

"Hello there," Luna said pleasantly. It gave a huge screetch and fell off the stool. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you..." she said as it got back to its feet, it shook slightly as Luna slowly advanced on it. "I'm Luna, you must be Draco's elf."

"Yes, Leif," it said quietly. "Leif begs for Madam's forgiveness, Leif isn't used to suprises."

"Sorry, Leif. I should have known, Draco hasn't really told me much about you, I've never had a house elf before." Luna said airly, she galnced out the window as if expecting to see Draco coming home, but he wasn't there.

"Sit, madam, Leif makes good breakfast." Leif said proudly as he put the stool up right and climbed back on.

"I don't want to sit, I'll get the tea on," she muttered and began to busy herself with the kettle. "Draco didn't mention when he'd be back, did he?"

"Master doesn't speak to Leif infront of his father, it gets him beaten," Leif replied sadly, Luna was warmed by Leif's obvious comapssion for Draco.

"Yes, Luscious is an evil man," Luna said to herself as she leaned against the counter top to watch Leif continue with the bacon.

"Is there something wrong, madam," Leif asked.

"No, just thinking... Why are you cooking bacon, Leif?" she asked.

"Master mentioned you liked it, Leif can stop," Leif began but Luna cut in before the situation went south. She had seen Harry's elves, Dobby and Kreacher, beat themselves wildly when they had done something that wasn't to Harry's liking.

"No, no," she said with a rushed tone. "Draco was spot on, I love the stuff."

Leif smiled triumphantly. The time ticked by and still Draco hadn't come home, Luna was sitting down and eating the well made bacon when Leif refilled her tea cup. She didn't fee like eating really, the dread she felt deep down made her ill. Was Draco having second thoughts? Was he caught by one of his parents? Had it all been one big joke on Loony Lovegood? Of course not, he loved Luna...

"Permssion to speak freely?" Leif squeaked from the floor. Luna looked down at him with her wide dreamy eyes and nodded. "Leif was so pleased to find out you had married Master! He was ever so happy when he came back, he treated all the house elves to pudding!"

This was a comforting thing to Luna, it proved that she wasn't just a notch in Draco's bedpost. _He really does love me_, she repeated to herself. She gave Leif a thankful smile before looking down at her plate with worried eyes once more.

There was an excited nock at the door, Luna's head shot up as the knocking continued, it seemed like there was more than one person pounding down her door. Before she could stand up Leif was at the door and opening it slightly.

"How can the house of Malfoy help you?" He asked, Luna heard two excited squeals and suddenly knew who was at the door.

"Leif, its fine let them in," Luna said, Leif obeyed and the door swung open. Ginny and Hermione bounded in and spotted Luna at the table immedietly.

"Oh my god!" Ginny said loudly. She ran up to Luna and heaved her form the chair, her eyes blaized wildly as if this was the most exciting thing to happen since sliced bread. "I'm speechless!" she cheered. Hermione stood in the background and smiled pleasantly, but behind her eyes Luna could see the worry.

"We really are in love," she said to Hermione over Ginny's shoulder.

"Oh just ignore her," Ginny said dismissivly. "Ron nearly had a heart attck when your father called to tell mum, so she's a little wary of what he'll do to the pair of you."

"Well, it did come as a shock," Hermione said defensivly but Ginny waved her away.

"Lets go to the living room." Luna said, she wasn't sure how she could casually drop the fact that Draco hadn't returned from his house yet...

"House of Malfoy," Ginny said as she hopped along excitedly. "So its true, married and moved in?"

Luna nodded absently and it sent Ginny giggling again. The three of them sat on the couch, Luna in the middle and Hermione was the first to pounce.

"Why Draco Malfoy? I mean, he is the most foul prat! Why him?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"He isn't, I know he is to everyone else, but he isn't when you get him alone, when he stops pretending..." Luna replied. "He held me when father yelled insults at us yesterday, he's a truly kind man. You'll see."

"When did you know you loved him," Ginny asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Year 5 it started," Luna replied and the two girls' jaws dropped to the floor with a crash. "He helped me escape from Umbridge once, and after he escorted me to Ravenclaw tower, we made out." Ginny let out a hoot which Hermione gave her a stern look for. "He gave me a love trinket of sorts then we parted ways, we've been going strong since."

"And to think I had no clue..." Hermione muttered. "No one did!"

"Blaise Zabinni did, in fact _he _married us!" Luna said.

"Ron and Harry are waiting at your gate, we said we'd come in first to get the low down on everything, then let them come in if the situation looks promising," Hermione said in her usual tone. Ginny gave an annoyed roll of the eyes.

"Harry was so angry! But I knew you wouldn't do anything stupid like marry a prat! I knew Hermione and I would be much more accepting in the first round of questions then the rather pigheaded Harry and Ron." said Ginny, it was hard to tell that she herself was engaged to Harry Potter. The way she talked about him you wouldn't know she was absolutely devoted to him.

"So does the situation look promising?" Hermione asked, her head bobbed around as she surveyed the house. "Where's Draco, the lucky man! We need to congrajulate you two!" Hermione's brown eyes and Ginny's blue eyes looked over to Luna, all excuses fell away from her and she broke down into hard sobs.

"He's missing!" she bawled and the two girls went pale.

Half an hour later Luna sat in her lounge room still, she hid her face behind her hands as she cried softly. Leif hopped anxiously from foot to foot as he decided whether he should comfort Luna or make evryone tea. Ginny rubbeed Luna's back affectionatly as she explained the situation. Harry sat on the otherside of her, listening carefully as he collected the information. Ron sat on the coffeetable, his eyes were wide and his jaw slack as he observed the lovesick Luna and Hermione rummadged through Draco's boxes, trying to find possible clues to where he could be.

"So you've been waiting for him since last night?" Harry asked, Luna nodded.

"He said he would only be a little while," she cried from behind her hands.

"Look at this," Luna heard Hermione whisper, she peaked out from between her fingers to see Hermione handing Ron a picture frame. Inside of it she saw the picture Blaise had taken on their wedding day.

"We got married while you were all at the end of season quidditch match between Gryffindor and Huffleuff," Luna explained to Ron with a sad smile. Ron ahnded Luna the picture and she smiled down at it. Draco did look happy there, what had changed?

"He hasn't left you," Hermione said in her factual tone. "All of his things are here, even his school trunk!"

"It could be second thoughts," Ron offered but everyone gave him furious looks, he went red and bowed his head down. "Wish I never said anything..." he muttered.

"Maybe he decided he couldn't just walk away from his parents, maybe he's spending the last part of the holidays with them..." Ginny offered.

"He wouldn't, he hates them both!" Luna explained, she looked to Harry desperatly, he would always be able to make her happier, but the lost look on his face offered no solace. Ron sturred in his seat uncomfortably as Harry satred awkwardlt at Luna. "What will I do without him?" she asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Leif gave a sudden out cry from the front door. Ron got up, happy for the excuse to leave, and brought in a note.

"Madam, Leif just found this letter!" Leif chirped. Rn sat back down on the coffee tabel and Leif jumped up next to him. Ron opened it and rea dthe letter through, turning to Leif.

"When did this come?" He asked it.

"Only just!" Leif replied, happy to be of some use.

"What's it say, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron looked up at Luna and handed her the note, Luna eyes scanned the fluent writing and let out a squeal.

"I think we found out why Draco's gone,' Ginny said after reading over Luna's shoulder.

**Dearest Luna Malfoy,**

**This is Luscious Malfoy, though we have never met I do beleive we have one thing in common, or shall I say person. **

**Draco is fine, in a sence... Don't alert anyone to his disappearance, go to Hogwarts as normal and he won't be harmed to any fatal degree. However; you make any scene about this and you will never see your husband again.**

**He will be returned in due time but I doubt he'll still love you, torture has a way to sway one's mind.**

**Your Father-in-law,  
L. Malfoy**

**P.S – Remember, my dearest, mums the word.**

"I knew this would happen!" Luna said, she felt outraged, she read the part where Luscious actually called her dearest. She thrust the letter to Harry and Luna then srpung from the couch and began to pace furiously, she rang her hands until they were white. "This is all my fault! I told him to go get the last of his stuff!" she said loudly. "He even asked me if I wanted him to stay with me, and I said no! I insisted he went!"

"Luna, no way could you have known that Luscious would be there." Ginny said from the couch. "Draco didn't even know-"

"Oh, yes he did!" Luna said, her mind clicked back to the train station, he had mentioned he was going back, and then said that Luscious wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore, but Luna remembered feeling that Draco wasn't telling her the whole story. "He knew Luscious was going to be there."

"Then why would he go?" Hermione asked with anxious eyes.

"I knwo why...' Ron spoke up. "They probably threatened him, saying they'd hurt you, no doubt. Being completely in love with you, he sacrificied himself in your wake. I'd do it in a heart beat if someone threatened Hermione." Hermione beamed down at Ron and Luna just felt exhausted. She flet more guilty then ever now.

"What do I do?" Luna asked them all.

"Go to Hogwarts, as ordered." Ginny replied, motioning to the note Harry now held. "I bet you all of my Harry Potter Triwizard support posters that Snape has somethig to do with it."

"That's a big bet, you have like 20 of them," Hermione said.

"You _do_?" Harry asked and Ginny started to blush.

"Yeah, well, you have been my crush since year 2!" stated Ginny. "The posters are all over my bedroom wall."

"Moving on," Hermione said loudly. "You should stay with the Weasley's, like the rest of us, tonight. You can leave with all of us to Kings Cross Station."

"Yeah, of course!" Ginny cheered. "We'll be glad to have you."

"Once at Hogwarts we can start investigating into Draco's disappearance," Ron said, the prospect of doing something sneaky again obviously lifted his feelings. Once the war was over life for the trio generally settled down to normal. Ron was obivously missing the thrill that he once got from breaking Hogwarts rules.

"Start to close in on Snape, and question Zabinni..." Harry said as well, the two boys stood and instinctivly picked up Luna's school trunk.

"We'll see you at the Burrow!" Ron yelled as Leif held the door open for them to leave. "We could ask Fred and George to keep an ear out for any news, living in Diagon Alley they will no doubt hear things..." Leif shut the door and the three girls couldn't hear their voices anymore.

"Just when we though life was settling down..." Ginny said with the shake of her head.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in to this," Luna said.

"Oh its nothing Luna!" Hermione said kindly. "Its better then having them obsess over quidditch, this is far more productive."


	5. The Burrow

_**(A/N) Gosh, I talk a lot! Better than homework I suppose... This chpater is a little filler, next one is better, I swear! I edited my work to be simpler --**_

_**VV REALLY IMPOTANT PLEASE READ VV**_

_**flash backs are in italics " It had been cold " and thoughts are put into brackets, (I hope they like it) see:P**_

Luna Lovegood walked into her small bedroom that sat on top of the stairs, her walls were decortated with Harry Potter Support Posters, pictures of all her friends in the DA and drawings she had doen over the years. She ran her hand against one she had drawn of Draco in fifth year. Her bed was still a small black iron rought framed single, the sheets were bright yellow and barely fit her in it, she laughed at what Draco would look liek in it. So fair is fair, they didn't really prepare to move in together it was just all so fast, Luna didn't have time to clean her house, let alone by new furniture. Luna gave a small sigh and moved to her wardrobe, she looked over the clothes and each individual peice had its own memory between her and Draco.

She sighed and plunged her hand deep in to the back of the wardrobe, she would save a special outfit for travelling to Hogwarts tomorrow, for bumming around the Borrow she decided to wear soemthing casual. She pulled out a pair of dark blue knee length shorts and a pink short sleeved t-shirt with U-NO-POO written across it in purple block letters, it had been a present from Fred and Geroge when they were first starting out their shop. She took out an extra overnight bag and threw in her blue pajamas and then chose her outfit for tomorrow.

She moved to her trusty vanity mirror, she saw her own sad reflection staring back at her. With a sigh she unlatched the two metal clasps on her red maple case where she stowed all her trinkets. She took out Draco's token, on instinct she checked the coin.

_Protecting her _- Luna turned her head quickly so she couldn't see it.

After that she took out the necklace made of muggle beercaps, Draco had taken her two a small muggle pub on one of their first dates, and sadly they collected the beer tops from each bottle they downed. Later on Luna made a necklace of them all so that even when they were apart he was always with her. She slipped it over her head along with the trinket on its chain. After she put on her daisy earrings she looked hard at her face. It was pale, and her blue eyes looked sad and tired, it didn't matter how much she tried to look different, she would always look helplessly lost without Draco.

Hermione and Ginny were waiting in the foyer, looking over the different photos Luna had brought out the night before. Ginny looked up and gave Luna's tshirt a roaring laugh. Luna laughed too as she adjusted the overnight bag on her shoulder.

"Fred and George will love that, they're staying the night too, going to see us off to the station." Ginny said.

"Now that Voldemort is no more, those tshirts can be classified as vintage," Hermione said. Luna looked to her shirt and rememberred that it had made Draco laugh hard when he had first seen it. She distracted herself from the memories bublbling up by tying her long straggly blond hair into two plats.

Leif suddenly peeked around the wall to observe the three girls in the foyer. He looked liek a lost child who was missing his parents. Luna beckoned him closer to her. Leif obeyed and she bent down to his level.

"You should probably pop off to Hogwarts now, there is no one to care for here, at least there you can talk to other house elves," she said. Leif nodded and with a click of his fingers he was out of the room in a whooshing sound. Luna pulled on brown Doc Marten leather boots that reached her knees.

Hermione opened the front door and they all strolled out - easily slipping on their various jumpers and jackets. The wind whipped against Luna's exposed skin with a cold bite, she shivvered slightly as she locked the door behind her. It felt so weird to be moving, to be leaving her home so calmly when inside all she could feel was turmoil and distress. The organge leaves stirred at their feet in the breeze and the trees gave a slight bend to the sudden strong gusts. Ginny obviously was enjoying herself as she sun around, kicking the leaves with her light purple wellingtons, her red hair fanning out as she spun round faster and faster. Hermione was sensible as she shoved her hands deep in her coat pockets and lowered her head to protect her features from the wind.

Luna felt tears welling behind her eyes as she thought of what would be happening if she was exploring this landscape with Draco, and not returning to the Borrow with her two Hogwarts friends. She imagined the way he'd pick her up and spin her around, or how he woudl look all rugged up as he shovelled the fallen leaves into a neat pile. She heaved a sigh and wrapped her arms around herelf tighter, wondering hwhat she'd do once she got to Hogwarts... It was bad enough that everyoen will knwo by then, but she had planned to face the riddicule along with Draco – now she has to stick it out alone.

"Earth to Luna, we're here," Ginny said as she waved her hands infront of Luna's face. Sure enough they were standing infront of the humble home that seemed to unstable to be classified as an actual safe house, every room slapped on to the side of this house made it look liek the slightest gust of wind would top it over. But it remained stead fast and welcoming. Smoke poured out from the brick chimney which told Luna that Mrs. Molly Weasley had begun to cook lunch. Luna gave Hermione and Ginny an anxious look before following them in through the front door (what are they going to say?). Luna Lovegood walked into the crowded kitchen and saw that everyone was grouped around the table, when the three of them enterred all eyes turned to Luna. She coudln't read their expressions and that terrified her more then if they had screamed at her. Before she could say a thing Mrs. Weasley advanced on her, for a moment she flicnched, afraid that the round red head would strangle her, but she only embraced Luna.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," she whispered in Luna's ear, the woman's support brought tears to Luna's eyes. As Mrs. Weasley continued to hold Luna in an air depleating hug Harry spoke up.

"I was just filling them in," he said quietly, Mr. Weasley stood up as his wife let Luna go. He was

"The Weasley's are here to support you and Draco! We'll help you through this time, Luscous can't hide him forever," Mr. Weasley said and everyone gave approving nods, they weren't her family but they were ten times kinder then what her father was.

"Ginny, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, moving bakc to the stove where soemthing was boiling. "Take Luna up to your oroom, she can stay there tonight."

"Can do, mum," Ginny said, giving everyone a salute. Hermione slung a an arm around Luna's shoulder and they walked up the cramped stairs, they tried to stay as close to eachother as possible, each one feeling the need for compassion as the other did.

Finally they reached Ginny's room. It was decorated in pink and yellows and decorated with second hand furniture that seemed to just been thrown into the room, no decorating scheme in mind. But strangely enough it gave off a welcoming vibe that easily relaxed Luna. Sure enough there were many supportive Harry Potter posters from year 4 and placed in the empty spots were other candid shots of Ginny's friends and family. Next to the open window was a comfy green chair and that's what Luna fell back on, her overnight bag dropping to the worn floorboards beneath her feet. Ginny lay on her bed, facing away from the head board, she lay on her stomach and observed Luna in an endearing and caring manor. Hermione sat on the camp bed that had been set up on the wall opposite Ginny's bed, she slipped off her deep red converse and brought her legs onto the bed, crossing them in a yoga fasion.

"Who's looking forward to school?" Ginny asked after long moments of silence, when no one raised their hand, Ginny gave a tinkling laugh. "Not even you, miney?"

"I was until I found out Mal- I mean Draco, has gone missing!" Hermione replied. "And you know how much I detest that name!"

"Ron calls you it all the time," Ginny said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, that's different!" Hermione replied with a look of happiness across her face as Hermione's mind slipped into thoughts of Ron. Luna shifted around in the seat, removing her outer blue jacket but leaving on her grey sweatshirt, she glanced at Hermione who was still smiling (I could have been that happy).

"So," Ginny began, leaning towards Luna. "Before Ron and Harry no doubtedly scurry up here, tell us all about Draco!"

"What?" said Luna with a suprised laugh, even Hermione's eyes had widened with interest.

"We want to know about Draco! What's he like, what's his pet peeves, what does he want to be when he leaves Hogwarts?" Ginny said, it was all too fast, Luna didn't catch a word. Hermione gave Ginny a patronising glance before turning to Luna with a warm smile.

"Just tell us about him, maybe an incident that could perhaps.. sway our minds." she was saying it all casiously, like you would to a child.

"Yeah, so we stop thinking about him as The Prat and more Your Husband." Ginny filled in.

Luna sighed and played with the beer bottle caps around her neck (What can I tell them?) her mind new of all his good qualities but incidents seemed to pale when she wondered if they could show him as the hero she considered him to be (What if they're never convinced?). Ginny scooted closer, the silence made her even more intent on getting something out of Luna.

'I do remember one night," Luna began, a memory of a party beginning to crowd her mind. "We had just had a fight and I accepted Harry's invite to one of Slughorn's parties as a kind of revenge."

"You were together during that!" Hermione almost shriekied but Ginny shushed her, letting Luna continue to tell the story.

_Luna shuffled her feet, she felt a fool for coming! She really wanted to be by Draco's side, to have his arms wrapped around her, but that couldn't happen. Their fight the previous weekend was a huge one, they couldn't even look each other in the eyes. She wondered if Draco had found out about the fact she was Harry's date for the party, he wans't invited so its not like he would find out by himself, but peeves had made it quite the news._

_(He's not even here, why am I?) She smoothed out her green dress (Your a fool, Luna) she started at her father's voice in her head, but she only pushed it out, her mind was swarmed with negative thoughts already, she didn't need her fathers. (Why did I wear green anyway?) she slowly walked through the crowds of teachers and students, none of them paying her an ounce of attention. She arrived at an open window, sticking her head out she smelt the cold night air as it raised goosebumps across her skin._

_She was far too stubborn to talk to Draco first, she took off her father that way. He was far too proud as well, (Is there any hope for reconcilliantion?). She shook slightly as her gut gave a small twang. Something was wrong, she turned from the window and searched the dense crowd for a change. She caught the silvery hair before she saw his face – Draco had managed to gate crash!_

_He was advancing on Harry's back, the Gryffindor didn't even know Draco was behind him and just continued to look bored as Slughorn talked on. Luna lurched forward, shoving people out of her way as she tried to stop the possibly gruesome fight. She had managed to slip herself in the tight space between Harry and Draco. Draco's steel eyes burned with fury as he stared at the back of Harry's head. _

"_Don't," Luna begged him. She didn't dare touch him seeing as they were in public, but her voice registerred to him. He looked down at her with wide eyes._

"_You want to protect your new golden boy?" Draco spat, he didn't bother hiding the bitter jelaousy he felt. "I want to kill him! Let's put that 'boy who lived' crap to the test."_

"_Draco, outside!" Luna hissed but Draco didn't budge. "After you hear what I say then you are free to hurt whom ever you wish, even Harry, but I doubt you'll still want to."_

_He was only barely convinced and she shoved him back to the door, and before she left the party she glanced behind to Harry who was still talking to Slughorn, he was completly ingorant to how close to being very hurt he had been._

_The absence of music out in the empty ahll rang in Luna's ear. Draco was pacing angrily in the glittering moonlight, glancing one and a while to Luna. He shook his head furiously everyonce and awile as he muttered something to himself._

"_Draco, shwoing up here was reckless and pointless," Luna began. "What on earth did you hope to prove?"_

"_I don't like him," Draco muttered (No duh!). "I don't like the thought of his hands on you, dancing with you! If life was fair it would be me!"_

"_It is you!" Luna yelled back, she gave him a shake of her head. "It'll always be you."_

"_Then why are you with Potter?" Draco asked her._

"_It was a big fight we had, things were siad and I was hurt." said Luna. "I figured that maybe I'd be less hurt if I hurt you by going with Harry."_

"_It worked..." Draco muttered, scuffing his shoes on the marble floor._

"_No, it didn't, I feel worse now! Now that I see that I really have hurt you, I wish I had never been so stupid!" Luna siad as she began to pace too. She looked to Draco with pleading eyes, (Can we foget the fight?) but the words didn't come out, they didn't need to. Draco simply came up clsoe to her, nodding his head._

"_You were stupid, but I love you, Luna! We'll both have stupid moments, but that's fine." Draco began. "We can just date Potter." Luna let out a small giggle but the way Draco looekd at her made her stop short of breath._

_His hands grabbed her waist but suddenly seemed very interested in her green silk dress, he bit back a laugh wehn he also saw the matching green converse. He pulled her up to his body, his breath was hot on her neck as he kissed a path up to her ear._

"_Slytherin's green, eh?" he asked devilishly._

"_Just for you," Luna replied and he laughed as she gave him a twril to show off the dress._

"Ok! Stop remeniscing there!" Hermione said, waving her arms. Ginny gave Hermione a laugh before she gazed at Luna, Hermione had the same look across her face as she looked on aswell.

"What?" asked Luna, their stares unnerved her.

"Its just amazing," Hermione said. "How two people can grow, and change without anyone knowing. I mean I thought I had a grip on everything and everyone aroudn me back then, but now that I see that two of the most unlikely people had found love and a lifelong relationship, whilst leaving me in the dark... its just mind blowing!"

The door opened and Harry and Ron walked in to Ginny's room, both were carrying trays layden with steaming, good smelling, food that made Luna's mouth whater. Ginny scooted back up her ebd so Harry and Ron could lay out the food. Ginny sretchedout a hand to one of the sugary cakes but Ron slapped it away.

"Oi!" He said roughly, "Luna first, she's the one desperatly lonely."

"Nicely put, Ron," Harry mumbled before he turnef to Luna. "Anything you want, just take it!"

She automatically grabbed the saugage roll that felt hot in her hands. Draco loved saugase rolls.

"_When we move in together," he had said once, as they walked hand in hand through muggle's London. "You need to cook me sausage rolls for breakfast, lunch and dinner!"_

_Luna had laughed. "I'll do the best I can, my love."_

(He might never come back, I might never need to cook saugage rolls.) She wanted to cut out that negative part of her brain, but meerly chomped into the sausage rolls, the flakey pastry melted in her mouth almost instantly. Once the rest of the food had been devided and the rest of the group were chowing down Ron swollowed thivkly and turned to Luna.

In earnest he spoke plainly to her. "We're here for you, Luna. As much as I hate that prat, Draco, everyoen deserves a chance to make it right and Luscious is taking thatt away from Draco, and from you! The wealsey's can do all they can from outside of Hogwarts, but I think I speak for everyoen when I say we're there for you in Hogwarts, because god knows its going to be hard for you there."

"Yeah, everyone will be expecting to see Luna and Draco," Harry said with a nod. "When they only see Luna, questions will no doubtedly arise."

Luna avoided their stares by eating her sausage roll but added, "Yeah, Draco and I had planned to be together for this..." and everyone just twitched the sides of their mouths with sympathetic smiles.

"_I'll be there, through the shit, by your side." Draco hands were holding hers across the pub table. _

"_If you're there, I'm going to be fine." swore Luna as the wiater delivered their second glass of lager. "To Hogwarts and the looks we're going to get!"_

"_Hear, hear!" Draco had cheered and they clinked glasses._


	6. Hogwarts Express

Luna soothed down the red dress she was wearing, it hugged her body until it reached her hips were it pleated out down to her knees. She bent over and looked at the crimson red highheels she wore, doing up the black laces her mind tried to drift back to her negative thoughts but Luna refused to do so. She had chosen to where this dress in perticular bacuse of the sentimental value it held for her, she had worn this same dress on their first date.

"You ready," Ginny asked, her head poking in trhough the cracked door. Her red hair falling gracefully around her face and glittering in the morning sun.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Luna replied dismally. She followed Ginny down the steps until they reached the front door. Hermione was still getting ready, wrapping her warm gryffindor scarf around her neck and doing up the buttons of her brown fitted jacket.

"Looking snazzy, 'Mione," Ginny said with a small smile scpread across her face.

Luna moved to the coat rack and slispped on her black coat, that was tight near her chest then fanned out to just below her knees, and then she slipped on her cream elbow length gloves. Just as she was smoothing out her ensamble Ginny was slipping on her purple blazer and Hermione was combing her long bown hair from out of her eyes.

They left the burrow and saw Fred and George talking to Harry and Ron and Mr. Weasley closing the car trunk as Mrs. Wealsey rung her hands. They walked down the stone walkway until the rest of the family realsied they had arrived.

"We won't be coming," Fred said in an appologetic tone. "Not enough room."

"There used to be but you've all grown up, we can't fit in anymore!" added George. He punched Ron on the shoulder softly, as Fred shaked Harry's hand. They turned to leave back into the house but stopped once they reached Luna.

"We'll alert you the moment we hear a thing," George said to her.

"Good luck," Luna said lamely as they made their way to the house.

"No good luck to you," Fred replied and they disappeared into the house.

"All packed," Mr. Weasleu exclamied proudly as he prushed his hands together. "Go on, its eight, we only have an hour."

The five of them obeyed and with their assortment of pets thet five of them squahed into the back seat. Harry got in first and Ginny cut in front of Ron so she could sit next to him. Ron gave a shrug and squashed in next to them, and then Hermione and Luna squashed in next to them before closing the car door. Luna's hip bone was pressed up so hard against the closed door she could just feel the huge bruise developing.

"Coming Mrs. Wealey?" Hermione asked as she shifted in the small space she had gotten between Ron and Luna.

"I wouldn't miss sending you off for the world." Mrs. Wealsey said and she got in the front passenger seat as Mr. Weasley sat in the drivers seat. Then they were off on the long stuffy drive.

The scenery that passed by quickly seemed almost hypnotic to Luna. As Ron snored loudly on Hermione's shoulder and Ginny talked loudly about her plans for Herry and her wedding to Mrs. Weasley Luna's mind began to slip into memories. The tall oak trees that were almost bare of their red leaves rushed by as their car wound through the country roads, and Luna's remembered the late night that Draco had tried to stop the eight ball running.

_They had planned the meeting for weeks now, the memory of their first kiss still lingered on her lips as she quietly slipped from her dorm. Draco had approached her the Monday after he saved her from Umbridge and it took weeks to plan a rendevous that was completely risk free. Her long blond hair was out and it flowed behind her as she ran down the dark cooridors as silent as a mouse._

_She arrived at the seventh floor and the wall had already appeared by the time she arruved to its spot right next to the enterance to the kitchens. She pushed open the wooden doorand saw the small circular room, the walls were made of dark wood and there was a brown couch, a large tv and a drinks cart. Draco stood as he mixed Vodka into what looked like Coke Cola._

_Luna stood as she silently observed him from the back, she closed the door and slipped off her long cloak, and as she hung it up on the rack Draco still remained unaware thet she had arrived. Luna crossed the room slowly and finally, as he turned with the drink in his hand, he spotted her whatching him._

"_Dear god! Luna, you scared me," he breathed, she cocked her head to the side. She would never hace guessed she would ever hear Draco Malfoy say those words to her, especially as he was on a date with her!_

"_I didn't want to disturb you," Luna replied._

"_Isn't that why you're here," he aksed but he seemed to have a problem with what he had jsut said. _

_She cleared her throat (Well, this is awkward...) and shifted her weight from her right foot to her left one. Draco moved up to her and she was finally able to see his face clearly in the dim light. His brow was cursed but he had a handsome smile spread across his lips. His teel eyes were burning into her own and his hand wa slowly reaching for hers. Luna got on her tip toes so she could be level with him and their lips connected in a kiss. They pressed together like they had done weeks ago and Luna felt the same exilerated rush she had before. Her hands run through hsi silky hair and she flet him drawing away from her, his grip around her waist and back loosening._

"_We can't," He began but she shook her head. Luna knew that she wouldn't be able to go on knowing that she might never feel the same stomach flipping, light headed, giddiness she felt at that moment._

"_I don't want to listen to reason," she had said in a ragged whisper. She plunged deep into his hair and brough his face back to her own and began to kiss him again, the feeling in her heart growing (I'll never be the same) and Draco deepened it as he too felt the chemestry between them bubbling._

If she had listened to Draco that night she wouldn't feel so empty, like her soul was shaking, but then she wouldn't have been so happy for the two years leading up to this point. She wiped away a stary tear that was cooling her right cheek but it hadn't escaped Hermione's notice, and she gave Luna's hand a tight squeeze.

"It'll be ok," she mouthed silently to Luna and all Luna could do was give Hermione a small smile before turning back out the window only to see Kings Cross station.

"Here it goes," Harry said, cutting into Ginny's long speech about orchids vs. lillies in her wedding bouqet.

They all stepped out of the car and the cold air nipped at Luna's legs and she began to shiver. Wrapping her coat tighter aroudn her body, she waited for everyone to join her before she approached the large doors to the busy station.

As they wound through the train station Luna spotted excited first years as they ran along side their parents to the pillar between platform nine and ten. Luna walked at the bac of the group, avoiding the gawks a few of her felllow Ravenclaws gave her (They know and they are all judging me!), Ginny sensed Luna was uncomfortable and dropped back to her side. She held Luna's hand and then brought her to the front with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

They all shared a secret smile and Luna was moved into the center of the group where they could all protect her. A third year slytherin openly pointed at Luna but Ron gave the boy a loud growl and he ran back to his parents.

They arrived on the platform where Luna could see family after family quietly run at the pillar and vanish into the magical world where the Hogwarts Express was waiting patiently. Mrs. Wealsey was dabbing at her eye as Rona and Ginny said their goodbyes.

"Don't cry, mum!" Ron groaned. "We've been doing this for god knows hopw long, you think you'd toughened up by now."

"Don't speak to your mother that way," Mr. Weasley scolded but Ron shrugged it off. Ginny wrapped her arms around her mum and kissed her on the cheek beofre moving away and Harry ran up and gave her a one armed hug that made Mrs. Weasley cry harder.

"We'd come with you," she sniflled. "But I would understand why you want to run onto the train once you get over there." Luna gave a small nod, she wasn't looking forward to walking through the dense crowd of her peers, all gossiping about her and Draco, no doubt.

"You watch out for her, now," Mr. Weasley said to Ron, he nodded solemnly then ran at the pillar with his trunk and small twittery owl, and he was englufed by the brick wall.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley! See you at graduation!" Hermione said with a beaming smile then she ran after Ron. Finally Luna was through the barrier after Harry and Ginny and she could barely see through the train's smoke. Through the light grey smog she could see shillouttes of the mass amount of students and their parents, their shouts echoing off the walls. A hand grabbed hers and she was yanked towards the train, she barely had enough time to grab her trunk before she was ha boarded. She looked over to who had dragged her and saw Ginny smiling.

"Come on, Ron found an empty compartment," she said happily and Luna her down the small hallway. They arrived at a closed door and through the smoked glass she could see three shapes. Ginny slid it open and gave a casual wave to everyone inside. "I found her!" Ginny cheered.

"Let me get your trunk," Harry said and he easily grabbed the thick drak borwn trunk and put it in the upper compartment.

"This will certainly be a most interesting year," Harry muttered and Ginny gave a small snort of laughter as she peered out the train window at all the students who were all piling onto the tain as 9:00am inched closer.

Hermione opened up a sandwitch box and brought out five different sandwitchs and she handed them all out then poured steaming coffee into five cups.

"I thought it was best we have soem morning tea before Ron and I have to go and do out Prefect duties." she said easily as she chomped on her ham sandwitch. "I'll kepp Pansy Parkninson away from here, no doubt she'll be dying for your blood." Luna stared at Hermione for a long time, slightly suprised by her statement. Hermione shifted uneasily under Luna's gaze, and she stuffed ehr sandwicth in her mouth and gulped down her coffee. The train agev a lurch as Hermione jumped out of her seat.

"Better, uh, get going!" She said.

"But I'm not done!" Ron moaned through a mouthful of mushy sandwitch.

"Now, Ronald!" Hermione scolded then thrust him form the seat and through the door and followed quickly after him.

"I should take a few notes from _you, _Luna. When ever Hermione is annoying me, I can just stare at her until she runs away!" Ginny said and Harry smiled at his fiance.

Luna looked away from the pair, she rememberred moments when she and Draco were together and she caught herself just simply smiling at him. She remembered how much pure joy just loving him gave her, she wondered if she'd ever feel that again (Don't go there!).

The minutes ticked by and the compartment got hotter and hotter. Luna stripped off her coat and took off her gloves stashing them with her trunk she sat back down with Ginny and Harry as they continued to talk about wedding plans. There was a knock at their compartment door and Harry stood up slowly, he walked over to the door and slid it open. Blaise Zabbinni stood in the entrance way, his eyes glaring at Harry for a moment before he saw Luna.

"Blaise!" Luna gasped, she got form her seat and ran forward. He pushed past Harry and wrapped his arms around Luna in a hug. "He's gone!" she cried into his black dress shirt.

"I know, my father told me. I'm so sorry, we'll get him back." Blaise whispered as he stroked her long hair.

"How, Blaise?" Luna asked, drawing away from him and looking up at his deep black eyes that looked like two never ending tunnels.

"You need to come with me, Luna. Crabbe, Goyle and I have thought up a plan but we can't discuss it here." He gave a vemanous look to Harry and Ginny. "There are two many eavesdroppers."

"Luna oesn't go anywhere without us!" Ginny yelled, jumping to her feet. "She belongs with people who love and care for her!"

"That's right, we have her best interests at heart, you only want your fearless leader back!" Harry hissed at Blaise.

"I want Luna to be safe just as much as you do! I love her like a little sister, and I know of her bravery! You merely pity her as a stray puppy!" Blaise shouted.

"Thank you, Blaise," Luna siad, and cut Harry off at another yell. "And you two, Harry and Ginny, but the more you argue is more time whatsed! I want Harry and Ginny to come, Blaise, they will no doubt have a part to play."

"If that's what you wish," Blaise said with a shrug, and he walked out the compartment.

Luna followed colsely behind him, not willing to be away from either him or Harry for too long. The way everyone looked at her made her shiver and she picked up her pace. They made their way to the other end of the train before Bliase fianlly slowed to a stop. He gave three knocks on a compartment door and it slid open.

It was Goyle at the door, he had grown into his thick frame that in year one had looked like lard but now in year seven it looked like muscle, he was now tall enough that he had to hunch to get through the door. He smiled at Blaise then his brown eyes swept over Luna, Harry and Ginny. Draco had once explained to Luna that what he liekd most about his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, was that they knew when not to ask questions, Luna now understood what Draco had meant when Goyle just merrely welcomed all four of them in without a word.

Crabbe was sitting int the compartment also, he was mixing cream into six cups of tea. Bliase motioned for Luna, Harry and Ginny to sit on the bench opposit him. They were all sitting comfortably and Crabbe handed out the tea in the fine china cups.

"Drink up," Bliase said and they all did so, placing the cups on the table between them.

"So down to business?" Goyle asked Blaise.

"Yeah, we have a lot to get through," Blaise replied with a nod. Goyle bent over and brought out a vanilla folder and handed it to Blaise.

"What is this, The Sopranos? Who's getting wacked?" Ginny asked with her laugh. Blaise took it to heart and gave her a hatefilled galre before turning to Luna.

"Last night, I was able to get into the Malfoy's security room, they have every exit under video surveyalance." Blaise began, opeening the folder.

"How'd you manage that?" asked Harry, un able to hide his interest.

"I have an in with the maid," Blaise replied with a suggest lilt to his tone, Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

"Anyway!" Blaise said, cheered by the idea that he had made Harry Potter uncomfortable. "I got pictures of um," he cleared hsi throat awkwardly. "Of the kidnapping taking place..." Luna swallowed hard as he handed her the open floder, the moving pictures in full horrific view. "I think it pretty much shows who's involved."

In the picture Luna could see a black car humming silently near the back door of Draco's house. Suddenly the door swung open and she could see Lusious Malfoy swaggering out into the afternood sun, he spoke with who ever was driving the car and then truned and motioned to someone still inside the car. From the dark house two men dargged a boy by the arms out to the car, and then they opened the trunk and shoved huim in roughly. Luna's heart stopped as the picture repeated itself and she saw the boy being dragegd to the car once more, it was Draco! She recognised his silver hair and his long masculine body. She truend his head, unable to whatch him thrash against his captors.

"Sorry, I should have known it was too much," Blaise said, quickly gathering the photos away from Luna.

There were so many thoughts and feelings going through Luna she wondered if she might break under the pressure, she brushed away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Who was driving the car," Harry asked Blaise.

"It was Prf. Snape," Blaise replied thickly, handing Goyle the closed folder and it was agin hidden under the seat. Ginny placed a hand on Luna's shuddering shoulder as she tried to keep all the negative thoughts at bay.

"Luna, it will be ok," Blaise said, placing his hand on hers. "We have a plan."

"What is it?" Luna asked, her anger mounting. No one coudl take Draco away from her and expect her jsut to stand by and let it happen. Luscious won't get away with this.

"Well, the only reason Luscious is messing with Draco's happiness is -" Blaise began but Ginny cut him off.

"Is he's a prick?" Ginny aksed.

"Yes, but mostly when a son disobeys his family in our traditions, they just let him go off and if given the chance beat him up." Blaise explained. "But what's strange is that Luscious took the trouble to set draco up and then kidnap and troture him then threaten you! Its just so much unnessecary hoop jumping!"

"Well then why did he do it?" Harry asked.

"Luscious hates the fact Draco is happy, he despises how Draco can jsut so easily pick up and leave when Luscious is stuck living with Narcissa so miserably," Blaise replied. "But this gives us a great oppurtunity to get Draco back."

"Blaise, how? I don't understand!" Luna said desperatly.

"We let Luscious have a taste of what hadmade Draco so happy." said Blaise

"And what's that?" Ginny asked.

"Its little Luna Malfoy," Goyle said and all eyes in the compartemtn turned to her. "Its all Luscious wants!"

Luna's heart stopped dead as they all gawked at her.

_Draco held her close as they whatched the sun set, "You'll see, my love. Life will be so much more simple once our relationship comes out."_

"_Luscious won't be able to touch us!" Luna cheered. _(Foolish girl!)

_**(A/N) Well, that was hard! I had to just keep writing :P but oh well, it was certainly fun! I hope you like it!! COMMENT!**_

_**The fact that Blaise is hiding he had been the one (though under the influence of truth serium) to spoil Luna and Draco's secret will come and nip him in the butt, so hold your breath :)**_


	7. Malfoy Mansion

Luna fretted with her hair, and as her hands trembled terribly, her stomach did sickly twists and churns. Underneath her clingy blue dress was a set of blue match lace lingerie that she wished would burn on her body rather then show it to Luscious Malfoy. Her mind was still trying to wrap its self around whart she was planning on doing, and she had even tried imagining what it would be like. She could see Luscious' sweaty form over her, huffing and puffing, and touching her in places only Draco had ventured. Luna braced herself on a library shelf as her breath quickened, and not in a good way. The only thing that kepy her sane at this moment were happy memories of her and Draco.

_Her legs were still wrapped around his form, and he, for his part, still held Luna tightly as their breath bgean to slow finally.She leant forward and slowly kissed a path across his chest, and he let a relaxed sigh breathe through all of him. She let it pass through her as well, and she felt peace. Draco was absently rubbing her back absently, as his eyelids became heavy._

"_I wish we could stay here for ever," Draco admitted, and Luna's couldn't help but glance at his healing bruises across his lower abs._

"_We can," Luna vowed. She laid a kiss on each fluttering eyelid of his, and when she did he held her close and kissed her. "When we are together," Luna said absently, she paused to nibble his bottom lip, and then she drew back with a sigh and continued. "Luscious can't hurt you. He'll never be able to hurt you again if I just keep you here."_

"_That's a big burdon, and I can't, and won't, make you take care of me." Draco said in a low voice, and Luna could hear all his hurt and anguish that laced his tone._

_She jumped up so that she hovered over him, and Draco let out a laugh as she slowly nuzzled so she lay atop of him. He grabbed a tendril of her hair and wrapped it around his finger and smiled at her._

"_Your safe here," She whispered to him then kissed him softly._

_But quickly, the form undenreath her changed, and she fell onto a bed. Her mind was slipping into horrid visions of the night to come._

_She was on black silk covers of a huge kingsized bed. The room was dark, so dark that she couldn't see the form approaching her, and she had to stifle a friegtened gasp as his cold hand carrssed the side of her face._

"_All mine..." muttered a greasy voice in the dark, and a candle lit by magic flickered across the long face of Luscious Malfoy. His thin lips were suddnly forced on her own and she felt tears roll down her cheeks as he deepened their embrace._

"Luna..." A voice said, it drifted into her mind but floated back out again. Luna was far too stressed to even acknowledge that Ginny Weasley was tapping her shoulder.

_His hips thurst against hers and she felt revultion rise like bile._

"Luna!" Ginny said more forcefully, and it shook Luna from the horrific images of Luscious kissing her.

"What?" Luna snapped, as she turned and faced Ginny.

Ginny started at Luna's harsh tone, but quickly recovered. "Your father sent a letter, he requests a visit from you tonight. I know the obvious is reply is no, seeing as your um..." She cleared her throat. "Busy. But, I thought I'd mention it."

It was an offer, and it was tempting. If she said yes to her father's invitation, then she would go to his hospital and not to the Malfoy Mansion. Of course, not going to the Malfoy Mansion would cause her to loose everything dear to her, ie Draco Malfoy. But the thought of running to her father's arms instead of Luscious' was obviously a temptation, and just give up and take the easy way out. Ginny was offering her a chance on a silver platter, and she looked at Luna gravely, because Ginny knew the consequences Luna's answer could weild.

Luna sucked in a long breath, but she shook her head. "No, Ginny, I _am_ busy tonight."

Ginny nodded slolwy, understanding what Luna was saying, and she wrapped her arms around her. Then four men stomped into the small alcove in the library's divination section. Blaise and Harry led Crabbe and Goyle up to Luna and Ginny, who had sprung apart at their interruption. Harry gave Ginny a sharp look, but covered it by glancing to Crabbe and Goyle behind him, and getting the clue, they hid a sack behind their bulky frames.

"What's in there?" Ginny asked, she was unable to stifle her curiosity, and it gave her another warning look from Harry.

"Ginny," He said in a long soft tone, that sounded condescending. "I told you not to come here."

"I know, Harry," Ginny beagn, and she glanced at Luna. "I couldn't help it."

"I know, I know," Harry sighed. "But you need to go now. Luna needs to get ready."

Ginny puffed up her chest, ready to fight Harry on the matter, but he shook his head, and she deflated with a huff. "Luna," she said, turning away from Harry. "I can always stay, you know that..."

"This is degrading enough," replied Luna. "I'd prefer it if less people saw me like this."

Ginny gave Luna's suggestively tight dress the once over, and nodded. "Ok, I'll be with Ron and Hermione out by the Black Lake. You can always come if you get scared and want to back out."

Blaise cleared his throat, cautioning her, but Ginny ignored him.

"Thanks, Ginny," Luna began. "But I'm sick of being scared."

Ginny truned on her heel, and rushed away from the five of them, unwilling to fall further out of favour with four boys. Once she was gone, the bag Crabbe and Goyle held was again put into view. Harry walked up to Luna and gave her hand a small squeeze before he became all business.

"Ok," he said in his matter-of-fact tone. "Narcissa Malfoy leaves the house for her weekly gambling night at 6pm, and she is gone all night. Luscious will be home alone, save the house elves."

"And Draco," Blaise added. "He will be held down in the downstairs dungeons, and that's where you have to go."

"How on earth do I get there with Luscious in the house?" Luna asked in a tight voice.

Crabbe and Goyle let their mishapen grins spread across their features, and Crabbe shoved his meaty fingers into the sack and brought out handcuffs. Luna eyed them suspiciously.

"They are magic, and for your use only." said Blaise. Harry began to busy himself with a few hair clips he was holding, as his fatures were turning bright red.

"My use?" Luna repeated, unsure of what Blaise meant.

"Luscious will use them on you, and when he dozes off to sleep, thinking you are safely secured, they will fade to dust and you are free to roam the mansion." replied Blaise, but Luna couldn't contain her disgusted shudder.

"Crabbe and Goyle will safely escort you up through the Malfoy's grounds, but once you are through their iron front gates, Luna, you're on your own." Harry said, glad that the bondage topic had passed. "I have different accesories for you, and they all serve their own purpose."

Harry went on to show her the magic accessories he had made her. Hair pins that acted as tranquilisng needles, nail polish that served as explosive potion, a map of the Malfoy's Mansion folded up and stashed in a compact mirror case, and her wand neatly stashed into a mascara bottle. All these, and more, were stored in a small leather bag, that was the same light blue as her dress.

"When do we leave?" Luna asked, as she fastened the tranquilser needle hair pins into her hair.

"Right now," Blaise replied, and he grabbed Luna, and brought her close to his body.

"Ready," Harry, Crabbe and Goyle all said, and suddenly the four boys were teleporting Luna away.

Once they had arrived at the edge of the Malfoy's land, Crabbe and Goyle took a water like cloth from Harry, and suddenly it was thrown over her. Blaise ushered them away from Luna, before she was whisked away up towards the house. Blaise took the cloth off and rested it around her shoulders. His hands rested on her shoulders, and he owed his head slightly, as if taking a moment of silence.

"Be safe, Luna. Luscious is a tricky fellow, he'll try anything to trap you." Blaise said.

She felt a twinge of anger at his downing tone and she flipped the cloak back over her face, and with a defiant tone she said. "Like I don't know."

Blaise stumbled back, slightly startled, but Luna saw pride spread across his features, and next to him Harry stood as if torn between apparating back to Hogwarts before he's caught, or bowing down and appraising Luna.

"I presume I'm wearing your invisiblity cloak, Harry," she said to him, and he nodded. "Good."

Crabbe and Goyle actually looked bored with the whole scene, and they just waited for Luan to hurry up, not realising this was a profound moment. Luna was finally growing up and into her own light, and out of other people's shadows. Despite the fact she was now marching off towards Luscious Malfoy's bed, only to drug him and run for her actual husband, Draco Malfoy, Luna couldn't help but feel proud of herself. (You're certainly growing up, Luna Malfoy).

"Shall we?" She finally askedCrabbe and Goyle, and they nodded, looking relieved. They took an arm each, and marched her up the steep hill infornt of them, passing through the various gates and 'DO NOT ENTER' signs as if they were nothing but air. Luna felt unease come over her and screw with her guts as a mansion began to emerge into view. It was large, dark and omnious, just like she had imagined it. The walls were made out of what looked like black granite, and there were huge fearsome gargoyles, that were easily twice the size of Crabbe, and they roared down at Luna, as if they knew she wasn't meant to be there. Draco had once admitted that the thought of the hideous gargoyles still gave him nightmares, and Luna had to swallow down the impluse to throw a hex at them.

"We'll be leaving you here," Goyle said roughly, it was never his tact to be in the least bit kind, but Crabbe had a bit more comapssion.

"Good luck, Malfoy," he said to her, and Luna felt proud to carry Draco's name, but just not his family's history, that unfortunatly came with it. The invisiblity cloak was whisked away from her, and before she realised it was off her, it was warpped around Crabbe and Goyle. She could no longer see them, but she did see impressions of heavy footsteps leading aweay from the mansion, and away from her.

(Well this is it.)

She tried to relax her muscles to form a flitascious face, but all she looked like was pained or constipated. What if this didn't work? What if Luscious hexed her on the spot? Or the handcuffs were broken? Worse, what if Draco had already been killed? What if Luna would soon join him? In heaven? Oh what a romantic thought... But, dying was a rather frieghtful prospect. Though detah looked tasty compared to a night of 'pleasure' with Luscious Malfoy. What if he was rough? What if he hit her? What if Draco could never have her again, all beacuse she slept with his father... What if he saw he as a tarnished object? Something unworthy of his love?

She was stressing, and over what? Luna took a deep breath and calmed herself, moving her shoulders in circles, as she tried to calm her nerves. But before she could nock on the door, it swung wide open.

Luscious Malfoy lounged in the door frame, smiling mischieviously as if he knew exactly why she was there, and Luna had to bite back the temptation to inform him otherwise.

"Well, well, and here I thought today was going to end badly," He said slyly, and Luna suprised herself by giving him the most seductive smile she could muster, and it wasn't half bad. He blinked a few times at the sight of her smile, and his muscles tensed slightly.

"I'm here to ensure it doesn't," she said slowly, drawing out the _ensure._

"Quite interesting prospect Miss. Lovegood," Luna had to bite down the hate that surged when he used her maiden name. "Do come in."

Luna suantered past him easily, and entered her home as if she was completly unfazed, but inside she shook furiously. Turning around, Luna came face to face with Luscious, and he was rubbing his chin and licking his lips, as if reinacting Little Red Riding hood.

"What brings you here, anyway? Draco isn't going to be just handed to you, I need to break him in a bit more." Luscious said, walking by her, pretending he was completely uninterested in any reason she would have that woudl bring her tow his home. But Luna knew he was dying to know, and she was planning on using it to her full advantage.

Luscious has entered his study on the first floor and he drained his glass of scotch, and went to refill it. Luna walked in after him, and closed the door behind her. Placing her bag on a leather seat, she walked up to the desk and leaned over it. Luscious clocked her a glance, and she saw the want and lust flicker behind his fatures, and she was beginning to realise Blaise was right. Luscious did want Luna!

"So, Draco still hasn't caved in yet?" She asked Luscious, but he didn't reply for some time. "He is stubborn that way."

"Takes after his father," Luscious said in one tone.

"So, you're stubborn..." Luna said slowly, walking around the desk and staright up to Luscious. Its like being witha dog – you need to show no fear. "Should have known, but I'm good at breaking stubborn people."

"And why would you try and break me?" Luscious asked, he was still standing by his desk, looking down at Luna as if she was awe inspirirng, and almost freaky. "What would you gain?"

Luna pushed him into the leather chair behind him, and despite himself he let out a laugh. Luna moved so close she could smell his whiskey and masculine scent, that smelled oddly sweet. He watched her intently as she hovered above him, not touching him, but meerly daring him to touch her.

Luna knew she looked sexy in her blue dress, and it hugged her waist perfectly. She knew Luscous wanted her to the point she could swear he was panting, and Luna felt revolted, and yet intriuged by this powere she had over a man such as himself.

"What would you gain from breaking me?" Luscious repeated, his eyes had glazed over as he looked up at Luna.

"A great, _great_ time!" Luna replied, and he pushed forward and smashed his lips on hers.


	8. Caverns Cage

Luscious was like a greedy pig, and Luna couldn't help but smile at how desperate he looked, clawing at her body. She drew back, attempting to gain control of the situation, but Luscious wouldn't have it, and he drew her to him harder. Kissing down her neck Luscious made quick work of undoing the zipper down the back of her dress.

"Not here," Luna yelled, drawing back and pouting at him. His lips were red and his breath quick, and he was looking at Luna, infuriated.

"Where then," he bit back.

Luna ran round to her bag and brought out the handcuffs, and as balanced on her finger she smilled. "Where's the bedroom?" she asked him, and he stood up, alert.

Running toward her, Luna almost fliched, believing he might just hit her. But he meerly grabbed her hand and dragged her from the room. Luna stuggled to keep hold of her bag and Luscious's hand as they ran up the stiars. Luna tried desperatly tor un in the high heels that Blaise had forced her to wear, but no matter how hard she tried she managed to fall side ways every once and awile.

Luscious's house was even bigger than what it appeared from the outside, and Luna couldn't help but marvel at the black glossy stone walls, and silver banister that snaked along with the white marble steps. They led up through the hug inner house that was at least five stories. Luscious threw Luna a proud grin when he saw her gawking, and so she just covered it up with a smirk. So they were off once more, and they bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Luscious haulted at the large double doors on the top floor, and Luna knew this was his bedroom by the naughty smile that seemed to have spread across his face. Luscious grabbed Luna close, and she stared up at his face, that looked down at her maliciously. Luna knew she would regret all that would proceed oin that room, on his bed, but all she had to do was lie back and think of Draco.

Luscious bit Luna's earlobe with such a force, that Luna was convinced it had drawn blood. But before she could react, Luscious was throwing open the double doors to show his large room. It was made of grey marble that appeared like silk, and the floor was so clean and shiny, that Luna wondered if anyone had actually ever walked across it. The king sized bed was on a raised platfrom, and its silver silk bedding absorbed and glittered with the dusk sun's pink rays. It could have almost been romantic...

Luscious threw her into the room, and Luna struggled to keep her balance on the slippery flooring. Luscious slamned the door behind him without even flicing at the hurrendous echoing bang it caused, and suddenly Luna felt the need to flee. Luscious advanced on her with the ever so infamous Malfoy swagger, and she laughed nervously at the look of grave determination on his face.

"Hey, slow down there partner," she said as he saddled up close to her.

He paid her voice no hede, and Grabbed her round the waist as if she were nothing, and backed her up to the bed. He looked dangerously serious, as he tripped her back, she fell vertically onto the bed. As Luna lay sprawled across the silk covers that felt like water under he body, Luscious crawled up too, and he hovered over her.

Making quick work of her clothing, Luna soon found that most of it had been thrown to the otherside of the room. Luscious quickly undid his shirt, and it was stripped away from him as well, all the while Luna just lay there. She repeated over and over to herself that this couldn't possibly be happening, but it was.

As Luscious dove for another kiss, she put her hand to his face, and pushed him away. He gave a growl, and grabbed her wrist tightly, and Luna cried out in pain as he twisted her frail arm away from his face.

"Don't do that," he said, his tone had an edge that practically sliced Luna.

"I-I just," Luna floundered as he slowly descended once more. She knew she couldn't stay in control, and that she would just have to cave into Luscious demands, but little did he know that she did have a Plan B up her sleeve. Luna reached into her purse and brought out the handcuffs. "I just wanted you to tie me up, I like it like that."

Luscious seemed more then happy, and before Luna knew it, her hands were fastened above her head. The stainless steal handcuffs scuffed against the wrought iron bed frame, and Luna wondered if Narcissa would spot them, or would Luscious spend a very long time destorying the evidence that he had another woman in the bedroom.

"I finally get you," Luscious muttered evilly, and Luna understood what he was saying, but wished she didn't.

And as he roughly tore away at the remainder of her clothing, and began to roughly make love to her, Luna shut her eyes tight, and went back to a happier place in her mind. A place where Luscious did not exist, and neither did his house. Where it was only Luna and Draco, and he was loving her with the same force that she loved him.

After what seemed like forever, Luscious had fianlly had enough violation for one night, and he fell to the otherside of the bed, spent and tired. He fell quickly asleep and said no words to Luna, not that she wanted him to. And as Blaise had predicted, Luscious did not unlock Luna's restraints, and fell sound asleep next to her.

"Luscious," she whispered, but when he gave no reply, Luna knew it was safe to move.

She bent her head back awkwardly, and looked hard at the hand cuffs. At first she was afraid they wouldn't unlock, but suddenly the steel whisked away to a fine blue smoke until there was nothing but bruises to show she was tied up.

Carefully, she collected her garments of clothing and slipped them on, being careful not to wake Luscious. By the time she was all dressed, she opened her bag, and brought out the Mascara/Wand stasher. She unscrewed the lid and withdrew what, at first, looked like your ordinary make up applier, but it then continued to stretch until it was her full Ashwood wand.

Swishing it around, Luna felt the magic rage through her once more, and she looked over to Luscious. He was sleeping like a baby, unawares of Luna's new activities, and this delighted Luna. She had to contain her excuted squeal as she slipped from the room silently.

Once in the abandonned hallway Luna could take a sigh of relief. She had blocked the last half hour or so from her memory, as if it hadn't happened. But, Luna caught glimpses of it, and those glimpses replayed sickly through her mind. She could feel Luscous grasp her, and she could remember how he had bit her skin. He had liked it rough, and had not problem unleashing his fetish on Luna. Her thighs hurt, her neck hurt, and her torso hurt, but she refused to let the pain bother her. She only had a small amount of time to find Draco in the huge house, and she hadn't let that _sick _man violate her for nothing.

So, with a heavy sigh, Luna opened her bag once more and brought out the compact mirror/map. Starting off down the corridor, she soon realisedthat the house went several floors below ground, and had a few tunnels that burrowed deep down, even miles away. She shivered at the thought of getting lost, but kept her breath steady as she walked on buckling knees.

She had reached the bottom floor, and looked around triumphantly. It had taken her some time to weave her way down the steep stairs, and yet it had looked so easy when Luscious had let her up them. She spun around and observed the different doors that led out into all different directions, and Luna felt a wave of fear crash over her. Where first?

Before she could even begin to comtemplate that, the front door slowly opened!

Luna spun around in time to see two burly known death eaters, enter the house, and Following them was a tall thin man, with a long cape over his head. Once the two front men noticed Luna, staring at them with her wild eyes, they immedietly began to draw conclutions.

"Looks like Luscious has caught another muggle!" one cheered.

"Shall we have out fun with her? No doubt Luscious has had first swing," The another squealed.

"Are you fresh?" the first one asked, and Luna was torn between beating them and vomitting.

"I wouldn't draw any sort of conclution," She replied dryly, and just liek that she whipped out the tthree tranquilising hair pins and shot out two needles at the first two men. "Don't come any closer!" she warned the third.

He threw up his hands, and slowly walked further into the main foyer. Luna flinched, but hesitated to press the fire button. Soemthing about this man seemed familiar. "I can help you, Luna Malfoy." he said with a greasy voicem, and Luna realised who it was.

He slipped off his big hood, and revealed the black hair, black eyes, and hooked nose of Prf. Severus Snape. Luna backed away slowly, not daring to take her eyes off him. His hand were still raised in surrender, and his eyes quickly looked over her body.

"What did he do?" he asked her in a soft tone, and Luna flet more startled then if she had been hexed.

"I asked for it." Luna replied bluntly. "It was the only way I could get to Draco."

He took a step closer and Luna thrust the hair clip further, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm here to help," he said slowly, but Luna wouldn't be fooled.

"You helped kidnap him! You're part of the reason he's gone!" Luna screetched.

"No," Snape began. "I'm part of the reason he's still alive." Luna's eyes searched his, but she couldn't find any emotion in them what so ever. "I know you don't understand, but I can help you find him."

"Where is he," Luna asked, and for good measure she threatened to hit the fire pin once more.

"He's being taught where his loyalties should lie," Snape said, and Luna could tell he was mimicking Luscious' skin crawling drown. Luna had to hide the smile that this gave her.

"Take me to him," She said to Snape, and he slowly walked up to her once more, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly Luna felt the ground quiver under her feet before she momentarily plunged into nothingness.

"I already have," Snape's voice said, and Luna looked around at their new destination.

She could tell they were several feet underground, and by the looks of it, in some kind of stone burrow, and on one side of the little cavern, was a barred door. Luna wnet to run for it, but she galnced back at Snape first.

"Why'd you help me?" she asked him.

"Because I was once like Draco, and in love with someone good like you, and I would have given the world for her to love me back." Snape said with feeling, and Luna felt her own eyes swell with tears as she heard her Professor's tale echo off the stoen walls. "And so I want to help you two, because you found eachother despite the bullshit titles and laws. That's Love."

Luna blinked, and Snape was gone. The only evidence that he had been there at all was his voice saying 'Love.' echoing off the walls. Luna turned away from the empty spot, and towards the barred cell door. She could see a pale shape forming in the far corner of the room, but in the dimlighting she couldn't make it out fully. She fell to her knees, and ignored the imence pain it agve her. All she could concentrate on was the soft moaning that came from the white shape.

"D-Draco," she whispered unsurely.

"Get away! I will not give in!" shouted the shape violently. "You can never make me!"

"Draco, its me! Its Luna!" Luna said back, but the shape still didn't move.

"This is just another one of your mind games, father," Draco's voice said back softly.

"No, its me, Draco! I swear it! Its Luna Malfoy, your wife, and I've come to get you." Luna said passionatly, and the shape stirred. As it slowly moved towards her, Luna grasped her wand and whispered the lighting spell, and it gave the room a pale glow.

Draco had been closer than she expected, and when the light came on, his face was just on the other side of the bars. Luna let out a frieghtened squeal, and she took Draco's ragged from in. His shirt was torn, and matted from dry blood stains, and his pants had been completely removed, and he only wore green boxers, and he shivered in the cold. His face was hollow, but it wasn't completely worse for wear, nothing some tender loving care and good food couldn't solve. Luna reached out her hand and placed it on Draco's cheek.

His face was cold under her palm, but Draco lit up when he realised it really was her. He let a beam crack at his face, and it opened up sores on his chapped lips. But Luna could care less about how he looked at that moment, and she pushed her hands through the metal bars and squeezed his from tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" She bawled, and despite his weak stae, Draco still mamanged to give her all the comfort she needed. "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"Oh Luna," he sighed, and her name on his tongue sounded like a prayer to her. "I love you so much. He threatened to kill you, and so I stayed here, just hoping you were safe."

Luna didn't feel like contradicting him at this moment, and revealing what she had one to get in, and so Luna just continued to squease him. He still felt strong, and she wondered what they had done to hurt him. Draco drew away and gazed at Luna in the dim light, and Luna looked strauight back at his grey eyes that she had come to love so much. He moved forward and tried to kiss her, but the thick bars prevente dit.

"Let's get you out of here," Luna said, and Draco nodded. He slowly scootched back from the door and Luna stood to her feet once more. She pointed her wand at the lock, and it easily unlocked.

The door swung wide open with a bang, and Luna smiled down at Draco. He got to shaky feet, and wobbled over to Luna. She was beckoning him closer, craving for his touch. He fell forward, but Luna was there to catch him, that's what she'd always be there to do. He let a small tears run down his face, and he inched closer to Luna. Their lips connected and Luna felt the heat she had first felt those many years ago, practically a lifetime ago now. He held her close and kissed her deeply,a s if he wa strying to weld them togther, though Luna didn't mind. Her time spent away from Draco made her only realise that she couldn't live with out him.

"I might die if you ever leave my side again," she whispered in his ear, as Draco finally drew away.

"I smell him," He muttered, and dread hit Luna hard. Draco observed her for a moment, snd his brow began to crease. "How'd you get in here, anyway?"

Luna let out a choked sob, and it was all Draco needed to hear. He turned away from her and began to pace. Luna wanted to explain it all to him, but the words simply wouldn't come out. She noticed that his week in confinement hadn't affected his keen observations, and he swivled around to Luna.

"What exactly did he do?" He asked in a low tone.

"It was horrible!" Luna cried. "But Blaise said it was probably the only way to get to you! Harry couldn't think of any other way, and so I came to him..." She felt so ashmed of herself! Luna buried her face in her hands, and cried.

"I'll kill him," Draco fumed. "No one touches you, and gets away with it!" he muttered, then he looked up at the ceiling and screamed, "That was the fucking agreement!" as if he were talking to Luscious all the way on the top floor. "You don't fucking touch her."

"Draco," Luna whispered, and his wild eyes found hers. "Don't do anything you'll regret. I don't want my husband sent to Azkaban."

"He touched you?" Draco asked, and Luna heaved another heavy sigh, it seemed that's all she ever did these days.

"Yes," Luna said. "In more ways then I want to admit, but I hate him with a passion."

"You did it to save me?" Draco asked her with an unsteady voice.

"I do it all for you," Luna says honestly through her tears, and she looked over to see Draco crying as well. She reached out for him, and he went to hold her hand, but he spotted the purple irritated bruises on her wrists and cringed horribly.

"I have a sick twisted old pervert for a father," he spat bitterly through his otherwise silent tears. He pulled Luna to him and hugged her tightly. Luna placed her head on his chest and heard his sobs echo through the small cave they were in. "I was promised you would be untouched, and he couldn't even keep that end of the deal up."

"He's on the top floor, sleeping like a log." Luna infromed Draco. "He's vulnerable and naked."

"Just the way he should go down," Draco muttered, but Luna didn't want to hear his plans of revenge, so she only held to him closer.

"You'll come back to me, right?" she asked him.

"I could never stay away from you, Luna Malfoy. You are my wife, and I will remain in love with you for eternity." As he said these sweet and comforting words, Draco took Luna's wand from her hand.

"Draco!" She cried out, but he held the wand away from her grasping hands. "Don't do it! He's not worth throwing away your concience for."

"He took that from me a long time ago," Draco said darkly. "I'm sending you back to Hogwarts, and I don't want you ever coming back here again."

Luna couldn't help but cry out loud, and as her mournful sobs bounced off the walls, Draco was tidying up his appearance. Luna couldn't believe she might loose him again, and after everything she had done to get him back. The sheer sickness that this dread gave Luna, made her cry even louder, and wave her arms around helplessly. Draco pulled her to him once more and planted a kiss on her mouth feircly, as if sealing their fate together.

"I have been blessed," he whispered, and glanced down at her ring finger, and smiled at the sight of the golden band. "If he should kill me," Draco began, and he held up his own left hand to show his wedding band. "Then I shall die your husband."

Luna let out a pained cry, and he held her closer. "What can I do to make you feel better about leaving me here?"

Luna looked to his serious eyes and shrugged, and a small sob followed.

"We could forget it ever happened," Draco suggested. "That we never fell in love..."

Luna shut her eyes tight and felt the tears run river tracks down her cheeks. "I could never forget." she vowed.

"I wouldn't want you too..." Draco replied with a sideways smile.

He then drew away and from Luna, and she felt the absence of his presence almost immediatly. The air around her was cold without him, and Luna's heart was breaking into tiny pieces. Draco gave her one last sorry smile, before he pointed the wand at her, and sent her flying back to Hogwarts, and away from him.

_**(A/N) This isn't the end, there is a next, and final, chapter. I'm postong the next one soon, so you aren't held in suspence for too long :) I hope you like it! Reviews are maaad! lol**_


	9. Astronomy Tower

_Luna played with her white satin gloves as she stood with her back against the wall, and she watched as everyone dressed in ball gowns danced to the ochestral music. Her father was talking passionatly to another member of the gala, and Luna couldn't help but fel embarassed on behalf of her father because she knew no one took her father seriously. Her father had dragged himself from his sick bed to come to this gala only to be mocked behind his back. She spotted Ginny and Harry dancing happily somewhere in the fancy dressed crowd, and Luna wished on her life for a slice of what they had. _

_(You have it! His name is Draco.) _

_(But I can't love him openly like they can.)_

_(True that.)_

"_Excuse me," Lusicous Malfoy's voice echoed off the golden walls, and the music died down. Everyone stopped dancing, and they all looked to the stage where that thin, handsome, evil man grinned down at them. "Thank you for coming to my charity fundraiser for the arts."_

"_Chairty?" Someone laughed bitterly from beside her.She looked around to see Draco standing next to her. He was dressed in the exact same suit as his father, black with tails and making his tall figure look even taller. He was sneering up at his father as he whispered to Luna. "The man doesn't know the meaning of the word _Chairty_!"_

"_I think you should go tell him that," Luna said to him._

"_How about no, Luna." He said, looking side ways at her with his silver eyes. "Can we get out of here? I can't stand and watch this man bullshit, I've done it for the first 18 years of my life."_

_Luna gave Draco a small smile and nodded, and as everyone's eyes were on Luscious, Draco's hand held to Luna's. They slowly slinked through the back doors to the patio._

"_You look beautiful," he said to her as they stood under the starlight. "You look like an angel when you wear yellow."_

"_Its champagne." Luna replied and Draco gave her a laugh._

"_Dance with me, Luna?" He asked her. The music inside had started again with a soft guitar melody and a man's voice floated out to Luna and Draco, who still stood alone._

"_I'd love to," Luna said, and they drew together._

"_Let the poets struggle to describe your heart." the singer sang."Your art of love, and your love of art." Then as the second line came in, Draco sang alone too._

"_If you ever loved me tell me so, as you turn to go." he sang softly, and Luna clung to his suit jacket tighter._

She was found in the fetal position on the library floor, muttering on about Draco, by Filch. He had woken Prf. Flitwick, Luna's head of house, and as they rushed her to the hospital wing, Harry, Blaise and Ginny had joined them.

It went by in a blur of anxious looks and rather obnoxious questing like; How many fingers am I holding up? What's 7 x 7? What's the headmaster's name? Luna never answered, all she could remember was bawling, and crying out Draco's name, hoping he would appear beside him. Blaise had looked worried when Luna cried out about how he had stayed behind. But finally, all her anxiety and gut wrenching worry slipped away when Madam Pomfery administered the sedative. Luna had stopped stuggling and crying bloody murder, and feel into a restless sleep on the hospital bed.

"Are we ever going to get Draco back?" Blaise's voice said, it floated into her sleepy head.

"Can you worry about Luna for two seconds?" Ginny's voice snapped back. Luna stirred, and everything felt numb. Her eyes were swollen from crying hard, and she could feel her damp pillow. Luna opened her eyes. The sun was only just peeking over the hills outside her hospital window, but she could tell it was no where near morning. Only a few meters away she could see Blaise, Harry and Ginny. None of them had realised Luna was awake, they were all too busy fighting.

"You don't know the affect Draco's death is going to have." Blaise said to Ginny.

"You say it like he's already dead!" Ginny almost screetched.

"Its very unlikely that he is still alive." Blaise replied to Ginny, and she let out a small sob.

"Shut up, Blaise," Harry said darkly from Ginny's side.

Blaise pointed his hand violently at Harry and spoke. "Don't you pretend that you even give a flying merlin whether Draco is alive or not! You don't know him! You spent your whole Hogwarts life trying to ruin his!"

Harry turned away from Blaise, and still he didn't spot Luna staring at them all.

"He could still be alive," Ginny said, and Blaise scoffed. "Just consider it, for Luna's sake."

"For _Luna's _sake?" Blaise repeated. "In the state he was most likely in, and the fact that Luscious shows no mercy, the odds are far against Draco. I wouldn't be suprised if we find the dead body of Draco in that house. Its best for Luna if we don't sugar coat things."

"I can't believe you're saying that!" Ginny said back to him. "You're just drunk!" It was then Luna saw the near empty scotch bottle in his hand.

"I mean every word that's coming out of my mouth! Draco is gone!" Blaise said to Ginny.

Luna shut her eyes tight, trying to fall back to sleep, or maybe even wake up from this nightmare... Her body was shaking in the hospital bed, images of Draco, lying dead in the Malfoy Manor foyer fleated through her mind. And only faintly she could hear Ginny fighting with Blaise. And when she did open her eyes, Luna could see Harry holding Ginny back from Blaise who was wiping blood from a split lip.

"You watch your tiger, Potter." Blaise spat and Harry shot daggers at him from his emerald eyes.

"Fuck off, Blaise." Harry said back. "You never cared about Luna! This was all about Draco for you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Luna's very close to me." Blaise began.

"Oh shut up, Blaise!" Harry said back. "Just go back to drinking."

"Gladly." Blasie spat and he took a deep swig.

Luna bunched her hands under the covers into tight balls, waniting to shut their words out of her mind. She wanted to escpae back to memories of her short but blissful time she had with Draco. There won't be any more now... she wanted to move, run from the room in a screaming fit, but knew she would be hounded by Harry, Ginny and Blaise, so she stayed as still as a board.

"What should we do," Ginny asked in a voice which told Luna she had been crying.

"We go get Dumbledore," Harry repled. "And Blaise stays here in case Luna wakes up."

"Who made you boss?" Blaise asked in a slur, but the doors were openining and the they closed. "Ass." Blaise muttered.

Luna peered out of one eye and saw him dragging a chair over to her bedside, he looked sad, not angry. Anger was most likely a front to hide his weakness form Harry... Luna wanted to reach out to him, but the pain inside her own heart made her stop.

His hand reached up and brushed a few hairs out of her face, and he let a sigh escape his lips. Luna relaxed at his touch, a friend in the world, that was her Blaise. He was quiet for the longest time, his hand in her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Luna," he said and that's when the tears came. He gave quiet sobbing noises, and Luna could feel his hand shaking too. "It's all my fault, I should have gone instead of you!"

Luna stayed silent, keeping her eyes closed and givng Blaise his moment alone, she wouldn't interupt him as he cried. She and Blaise had been close friends, but he always had a wall up, he always hid things from Luna, and he would no doubt keep doing that. So Luna stayed asleep so he could continue to express himself.

"Please!" he sobbed, his hand beginning to hold more forcefully to Luna. "Please, forgive me, Luna! Forgive me!"

She opened one eye and saw Bliase blubbering before he fell forwards and began to cry into her bedsheet, his head gently touching her hip. She opened her eyes fully so she could observe him properly, and saw a broken man. Did Draco know how much he meant to the poeple in his life? Was his need for vengance that strong that he would risk loosing them all? Or was his sence of love and protectiveness what drove him?

Bliase eventually fell asleep, letting a sob escape everyonce and awhile in his sleep. Luna began to stroke his long black hair as he drew closer up to her, seeking the warmnth and love she offered him. She could feel his heart ache that matched her own, and she felt the tears in her eyes.

She slowly inched out of the bed, being careful not to disturb the resting Blaise. Her feet finally swung off the bed and landed on the cold stone Hospital floor. She found slippers placed near her bedside and so she slipped them on. She had been changed into a long shite nightgown that sweapt the floor as she walked towards the doors leading out of the hospital wing.

Her hair was brushed but out, and Luna ran her shaking hand through the long strands, trying to stable them. She was quiet as her feet padded along the corridors, the moonlight hit her when she passed windows, alighting her like a ghost. She didn't conciously know where she was going, but her feet seemed to know when to turn, so she followed them to the balcony of the astronomy tower.

From there she could see the expanse of Hogwarts, the place that had given her Draco. She looked down at the green grass that seemed to go on forever, and the wind blew across her, whipping her white dress and hair. She didn't know what she was there for, but knew she would find out soon. She closed her blue eyes andswayed slightly as she had a head rush, and with the dizzyness came more memeories of Draco.

She could remember his gnetle smile when he was relaxed, or the sterness in his eyes when he was trying to control himself. Luna wondered how she had ever got a man like tha, one so complex you might fear you're only getting half of his whole self. But he had given himself to Luna, and Luna had given herself to him. They were man and wife, bound for eternity. She would have died in his place at the Malfoy manor, had he given her the chance, but she knew he never would have. She opened her eyes and appealed to the big round surface of the moon, and in it she could swear she saw Draco's face, staring back at her with the same look he would get when they were alone... love.

"I love you so much, Draco," she said to the moon, and he seemed to nod before he disappeared. Luna felt her legs shaking with loss and greif, she wanted to scream or bury her head in the sand like an ostritch. Was he gone? Was he suffering? Was he all alone and hurting?

The unsureness hit Luna hard and she felt like throwing up. She grasped the balcony edges as he head swam. She would always miss him, she knew there was no one else, she would become an old lady in her home, with a picture of a handsome man, and when anyone came over they would say -

"_Oh how handsome."_

"_Yes," she would reply. "He was."_

Luna shivered as she opened her eyes. Why had he left her? Didn't he know she would have preferred to die next to him, rather than die a withered old lady, all alone?

She was furious with him, for leaving her. But her anger wasn't nearly as big as her love and greif. "I miss you, Draco!" she screamed to the moon, where Draco's face was no more.

"Why?" said a voice behind her. "There's no need to anymore"

She turned around and saw his platinum hair before anything else. Was he really there? Draco stood before her, still dressed in the ripped up clothes she had found him in, and looking a lot worse. But he still stood there giving her a smile like he didn't have a clue he looked so badly roughed up. She felt tears slip down her cheeks as she ran up and wrapped her arms around him. His form was solid under her arms, and Luna couldn't stop crying as he held to her.

"You're alive!" She screamed, backing away. "But... how..."

"Took him off guard," Draco replied in his usual short masculine voice. It had such bravery and sureness in it that Luna had almost forgot how much she loved the sound. "He fought back, but not for long."

"Did you kill him?" Luna asked in a whisper, afraid someone might hear.

"No, Dumbledore showed up, and stopped me." Draco said with a touch of anger in his voice. "But he's off to Azkaban now, for a fate worse than death."

"So that's how you got back? Dumbldore?" Luna asked and Draco gave a nod

"I can't believe you," Luna stuttered. "I thought you were..."

"I'd never leave you, Luna." he said to her, and Luna could have melted into his voice, into his love. "I still have to make you suffer through a lifetime of marriage."

"You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to that!" Luna cried.

Draco took her in his arms and kissed Luna like he never had before, Luna felt the love and profoundness in it. She felt her heart mend and he soul grab out and bond with his. Bound together, they were...


End file.
